Le Journal d'un Ninja
by Kahoko.S
Summary: EDIT: Il manqué un chapitre. Un journal peut en contenir des choses, c'est toujours mieux quand on sait ce qu'il contient. Mais il en est de certain qui ne devrait jamais être lu c'est pourquoi après ça, Cher Journal je vais te brûler!
1. Les premiers jours

_**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à Masashi!**_

_**Pour le bien de mon histoire... x) La mère d'Ino sera rebaptisé: Harmonie. Me fallait un nom, et j'ai trouvé sa quelque part dans les mythes ^-^ Puis: Junna, pour la mère de Chôji. Tiré de... mon imagination ~.~**_

_**PS: Si elles avaient déjà des noms, je l'ai ai pas trouvés... Mais si quelqu'un les connait, je suis pas contre l'info! =D**_

* * *

><p><em>Cher Journal,<em>

_Aujourd'hui, 9 Septembre, de chaud rayons de soleil percent mes rideaux trop légers. __Belle journée qui s'annonce__. Et oui Cher Journal tout les matins, quand je ne suis pas en mission, je continu à écrire ma journée de la veille... Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent... Je suis rentrée tôt hier soir, on a retrouvés les 2 membres de l'Akatsuki, mais..._

Des gouttes d'eau viennent mouillés la page presque blanche et le livre est refermé avant d'être balancer au fond de la chambre. Il heurt le mur d'en face dans un bruit étouffé et atteint le sol en s'ouvrant. La jeune fille se laisse retombée mollement sur son lit et déverse une rivière de larme qui ne semble pas vouloir se tarir, ses yeux son rougis et gonflés pour cause elle a pleurée une bonne partis de la nuit avant de se laisser entrainer par le sommeil.

Les pleures de la jeune fille se faisaient entendre jusqu'en bas, dans la cuisine. Ses parents ne pouvaient que restés impuissant face à la peine de leur fille, Mr et Mme Yamanaka avaient appris la veille que le senseï de leur unique enfant était mort au combat. Même si, officiellement, il n'était plus le senseï du trio Ino/Shika/Cho depuis qu'ils avaient passés leur examen pour devenir junin il était resté à jamais leur maître et surtout leur ami.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda piteusement Mme Yamanaka à son mari.

_ Je l'ignore, les autres sont probablement dans le même état, tu sais... supposa celui-ci.

_ Je vais lui apporter à manger! annonça sa femme en prenant un plateau où elle y déposa une assiette ainsi qu'un verre d'eau.

Puis elle monta le lui apportait, elle frappa 3 fois à la porte, sans réponse. Les pleures de le jeune fille semblaient avoir cessé mais ils n'étaient en fait qu'étouffés. Harmonie déposa le plateau devant la porte et redescendit inquiète pour sa fille. Inoichi ne cessait de répéter que sa finirait pas passé et que les autres aussi irait mieux, qu'ils s'en remettraient tous. Et pourtant, il avait à la fois raison et tord. Pendant que leur fille pleurait toutes les larmes qu'il était possible de verser pour un seul être, l'un extériorisé et l'autre intériorisé.

Dans la maison des Akimichi c'était l'heure du petit-déjeuner et aussi des aveux. La table était, comme d'ordinaire, copieusement remplis et chacun mangeait avidement.

_ Est-ce que sa va? demanda soudainement Mme Akimichi à son fils qui se servait pour la seconde fois alors que ses parents étaient à leurs quatrième assiettes.

_ Bien sure que non maman, répondit Chôji en avalant une bouchée comme si il en était obligé.

Ses parents se lancèrent des regards compréhensif et entendus, sa mère repris la parole devant le hochement de tête de Chôza.

_ Il faut que tu en parles sa soulage...

_ Parler de quoi! s'énerva Chôji. Asuma est mort! Mort! Vous entendez!" cria t-il.

Puis posant calmement ses baguettes il se leva et décréta:

_ Je n'ai pas faim. Manger ne sert à rien de toute façon.

Ses parents, mortifiés, se lancèrent des regards inquiet. Ils n'avaient jamais vu sa, bien sure eux aussi avaient perdu des amis au combat, enfin Chôza du moins. Mais arrêter de manger... C'était parfaitement insensé. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il ne répondirent rien et se contentèrent de baisser la tête face à la peine de leur fils. Celui-ci parut sincèrement déçu.

D'un revers de la main il balaya son bol de ramen, qui alla s'étalé contre le mur plus loin. Puis il partit dans sa chambre, là il se mit à hurler et jeta le cadre de la photo de l'équipe 10 qui se fissura au niveau de la tête d'Asuma. Se rendant compte de sa bêtise il se précipita vers le cadre et le regarda attentivement. Des larmes

vinrent s'écraser contre la vitre à moitié briser. Asuma était parti...

Clic, clac... Clic, clac... Clic, clac...

Allongé sur le toit de sa maison, Shikamaru faisait s'ouvrir et refermer le briquet qui appartenait à Asuma. Fixant le ciel et ses nuages blanc, le dur son que provoquer le briquet lui rappelait la douloureuse vérité. De ce fait, il refusait de quitter le toit, car s'il le faisait le monde continuerait de tourner. Le temps avancerait, comme toujours. Mais sans lui. Et il refusait ça. C'était impossible, pas pour lui.

Ses parents avaient passés la matinée à le convaincre de redescendre ou à manger un peu. Mais rien n'y faisait, il ne bougeait pas.

Clic, clac... Clic, clac... Clic, clac...

Cette pseudo musique lui faisait du bien, même si elle lui faisait tout autant de mal.

_ Shikamaru! Tes amis sont là! Descend! Et c'est un ordre! lui cria sa mère, Yoshino.

Clic, clac... Clic... Brussh(1)... Clac.

Shikamaru frotta ses yeux et toussota un peu puis il descendit. Sa mère était dans la cuisine, son père dans le salon. Lorsque Shikaku vit son fils une cigarette à la bouche il le fixa longuement mais ne lui dit rien. Alors Shikamaru sortit, aussitôt il fut assaillit de question et une main l'attrapa par le bras pour le sortir dehors.

_ Tu vas bien? s'empressa de demander Tenten.

_ Il faut que tu sortes! rajouta Lee.

_ Regarde Chôji est même venu! renchérit Kiba.

Le Nara le chercha des yeux et effectivement, il se trouvait là, entre Neji et Shino.

_ O-on a ess-essayés de f-faire sortir I-ino, mais elle a... Elle n'a... articula difficilement Hinata.

_ Enfin, on s'étaient dit que sortir te ferait du bien! Hein Shikamaru! lança joyeusement Naruto.

Shikamaru les observa, amorphe, ne montrant aucune expression. Et ce fut à ce moment qu'ils remarquèrent tous qu'il portait une cigarette à la bouche, la fumée qui s'en dégageait formait de petit nuage gris au dessus de leur tête. Il passa devant tout le monde et commença à marcher; les autres, stupéfiaient, restèrent immobile. Remarquant qu'ils ne le suivait pas il se retourna vers eux et arqua un sourcils, lui demandait de parler serait beaucoup trop d'effort. Sakura comprit et vint immédiatement se plaçait à côté de lui, puis ils avancèrent. Comprenant ils rappliquèrent tous et commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien en tentant de redonner le moral à Shikamaru et Chôji. Ils étaient plein de bonne intentions mais c'était beaucoup trop tôt.

A la fin de la journée le groupe ramena Chôji puis Shikamaru. La bande d'amis ne savaient pas quoi faire, et même les plus froid: Neji et Shino cherchaient des idées pour aider l'ancienne équipe 10. Ils décidèrent de laisser le temps soigner un peu leur blessure.

_Cher Journal,_

_Re, il est tard. Mes parents dorment je pense. Je n'ai rien fait de la journée, pas manger, pas sortis, pas vue mes amis et encore moins mes parents. Je suis restée enfermer dans ma chambre. Je sais parfaitement que se n'est pas une solution, que je devrais faire autre chose, cesser d'y penser mais c'est plus fort que moi... Dans à peine deux jours, l'enterrement aura lieu, je crois que demain je vais restée ici aussi._

_Franchement à quoi sa sert! J'ai peur. On part en mission et pouf, est-ce que c'est si simple! J'ai tellement peur de devoir faire à nouveau face à la même situation. Si je reste ici sa ira. Je n'aurais plus besoin de souffrir, plus besoin d'affronter ça!_

Epuisée d'avoir pleurée toute la journée, Ino s'endormit. Cette nuit là, elle rêva de perdre Chôji puis Shikamaru... Elle se réveilla effrayée et terrorisée, le soleil était levé. La Yamanaka resta, comme elle l'avait dit la veille, dans sa chambre la journée entière.

Pour Shikamaru la situation était semblable, même si ce jour là, la pluie ne cessa pas de tomber il resta

allongé sur son toit à observer les nuages. Cigarette humide en bouche, le bruit d'ouverture et de fermeture du briquet dans l'air, il restait amorphe. Refusant de quittait sa bulle.

La même chose se produisit chez Chôji sauf que lui était submergé par la colère, s'en prenant à ses parents et ne mangeant que le strict nécessaire.

_Cher Journal,_

_Nous sommes le 11, ça y est. Il est l'heure. Je pars..._

Elle referma son journal après y avoir écris seulement trois phrases. Ino se regarda une seule fois dans son miroir, la personne qui s'y reflétait était tellement... triste. Ses yeux étaient rouge et gonflés de pleurer si souvent, ses cheveux coiffés en une haute queue avec sa fidèle mèche laissaient clairement montrés qu'ils avaient été délaissés un moment. Puis vêtu tout de noir, Ino était méconnaissable. Elle resserra un peu sa queue, puis quitta sa maison pour se rendre au cimetière.

Le cimetière était remplis, beaucoup de gens s'y étaient regroupés. Notamment tout les ninjas, au premier rang se trouvait: Kurenai, Konohamaru, Chôji, Ino, Shikamaru et Tsunade. Derrière s'en suivait une file indéfinissable de personne venu rendre un dernier hommage au ninja mort au combat: Asuma Sarutobi.

L'enterrement se déroula dans le silence et les pleures, beaucoup de fleurs furent déposés sur la tombe d'argent du ninja si tôt disparu. Kurenai quitta la cérémonie la première épaulée par Tsunade et Shizune qui les suivait. Puis peu à peu tous partirent, il faisait noir et les seuls qui restés furent: Ino, Shikamaru et Chôji. Celui-ci s'approcha et déposa une rose rouge sur la tombe, puis s'y agenouilla sous les yeux de ses deux amis. Il pria un moment et se releva.

_ J'y vais, murmura Chôji.

Les deux autres restèrent immobile, Ino serrait tellement fort sa rose qu'elle en saigné, piquée par ses épines. Les gouttes tombaient et tombaient, tandis que de la fumée continuait à s'élever de la cigarette de Shikamaru. Il jeta sa rose sur la tombe qui perdit quelques pétales en s'écrasant sur les autres.

_ Moi aussi, lâcha Shikamaru.

Tournant les talons il partit à son tour, Ino laissa tomber sa rose à ses pieds et se laissa tomber à genoux fixant les écritures gravé en or: Pour Asuma Sarutobi, un ninja inoubliable. Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer, elle n'y arrivait plus. Un ruban tomba sur ses genoux, Ino sentit la fumée lui piquer les yeux elle tourna sa tête et vit Shikamaru. Maladroitement elle l'enroula autour de sa main saignante.

_ Aller, suis-moi Ino, dit-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Après avoir raccompagné Ino chez elle, Shikamaru était rentré chez lui. Vraiment chez lui, pas sur le toit. Enfin resté cloitrer dans sa chambre n'était pas mieux que la haut mais c'était une progression. Cependant il ne mangea pas et continua, comme la veille à se morfondre et ignorer ses parentes même lors du repas.

C'était sa faute! A présent la culpabilité le rongeait, si seulement il avait été plus rapide. Si seulement il n'avait pas été occupé par ce Kakuzu, il aurait du mieux se concentrer. Il n'aurait pas du rater, lui serait toujours là.

Lorsqu'il se coucha, toutes ces suppositions le hantèrent. Le lendemain il passa sa journée à jouer au go ainsi que la journée suivante, pour tenter de se persuader qu'il n'était en rien coupable, mais...

_Cher Journal,_

_Je t'écris encore puisque ce matin se n'était pas la forme. L'enterrement s'est passé... comme un enterrement. Il faut que j'aille mieux maintenant, il le faut. Absolument. J'ai trop pleurais, cela suffit. J'ai vu Chôji et Shikamaru aujourd'hui, ils n'ont pas l'air bien... Comme moi enfaîte, mais pour moi cela suffit. Je_

_vais montrer aux gens que je vais mieux, je vais sourire et mon sourire dira: « Je vais bien, merci »._

Sur ces paroles pleines de convictions, Ino partit prendre sa douche et elle descendit même pour le dîner. Certes ses parents avaient déjà manger depuis longtemps, mais sur la table trônait un plat avec un petit mot à côté: « A réchauffer » . Deux coeurs y étaient dessinés. La Yamanaka sourit devant l'attention de ses parents, elle mangea puis partit se coucher. Sa irait, elle irait bien. Avant de s'endormir elle se saisis de son journal et y griffonna un dernier mot:

_J'espère._

Une nouvelle journée se levait sur Konoha. Il était 13h00 et trois filles marchaient hâtivement dans les rues avec un but en tête bien précis: faire sourire leur amie.

Toc, toc, toc!

Une femme aux long cheveux blond vint ouvrir la porte.

_ Oh! Bonjour les filles! les accueillit l'hôte de la maison.

_ Bonjour Mme Yamanaka, la salua Tenten.

_ Voyons, vous pouvez m'appelez Harmonie! corrigea t-elle.

Les trois jeunes filles se regardèrent, il était vrai que le nom de la mère d'Ino n'était pas commun mais bon.

_ D'accord, Mme Ya-je veux dire Harmonie. Nous pouvons voir Ino? demanda Sakura.

_ Oh, évidemment entrez les filles. C'est tout en haut première porte à gauche, leur expliqua Mme Yamanaka.

Elles entrèrent mais Harmonie les stoppa avant qu'elles ne montent les escaliers.

_ Vous tombez bien, aujourd'hui elle a commençait à reprendre un peu goût à la vie. Je compte sur vous les filles, les encouragea t-elle.

Les trois concernées acquiescèrent, c'était bien leur intention. Elles montèrent donc voir leur amie, Sakura ouvrit la porte sans toquer et elle trouvèrent Ino allongée sur son lit à regarder le plafond. La fille aux cheveux rose se jeta sur elle.

_ Oh Ino! Ne pleure pas! dit-elle en l'étouffant à moitié sous son étreinte.

_ M-mais, Sakura, la-lâche-moi! T-tu m'étrangles! étouffa Ino.

La rosette la lâcha subitement et la regarda ahurie. Puis elle lui sauta à nouveau dessus en la serrant moins fort cette fois-ci.

_ Sa fait tellement longtemps que je t'ai pas entendus, la câlina t-elle.

Ino, surprise, mais agréablement serra Sakura dans ses bras. C'était réconfortant de voir ses amies dans des moments comme sa. En parlant d'amies, les deux autres: Tenten et Hinata, se joignirent au câlin groupé. Une fois les retrouvailles passés, Tenten alla tiré les rideaux de la chambre qui baigna aussitôt dans une belle lumière blanche. Les murs d'un jaune pâle ressemblaient à un soleil d'hiver. Puis elle vint s'asseoir sur le lit d'Ino, là où les trois autres se trouvaient déjà.

C'était l'avantage d'un grand lit de deux places. Celui-ci se trouvait au milieu du mur de gauche, sa chambre ressemblait à un rectangle bien proportionné. On y entré par une porte un peu à droite, sur le mur le plus long, à gauche se trouvait une coiffeuse et au milieu un long miroir ressemblant à un tableau. Le mur d'en face, et donc le second plus large, avait en son milieu une grande baie vitrée et de chaque côté des fenêtres bordés à l'extérieur de jardinière. Le mur de gauche avait donc uniquement le grand lit et celui de droite une haute garde robe où juste à côté se trouvait un bureau du même bois où une chaise était rangée.

Les filles s'allongèrent en travers sur le lit, laissant leur jambes touchaient le sol et fixant le plafond. Il y eut un long silence puis Ino prit la parole, à leur grand soulagement.

_ Alors, racontez moi un peu ce qui se passe dehors! demanda t-elle tout de même un peu avide des derniers ragots.

_ Oh et bien rien de bien particulier, Naruto court encore partout. Il dit qu'il se prend une semaine de vacances, il a refusé une mission! Tu y crois, sa? rigola Sakura

Ino imaginait Tsunade hurlait sur la tête blonde refusant catégoriquement une mission, elle entendait d'ici les « Mais Mamie-Tsunade je suis en vacances! » se qui la fit esquissait un sourire.

_ Lee et Saï sont devenus vachement amis, tu verrais sa... commença Tenten.

_ On ne peut plus les supporter, soupira t-elle en même temps que Sakura.

_ Ah bon? Pourquoi ce rapprochement! questionna Ino

_ La psychologie des gars! Lee pense qu'il doit encore apprendre beaucoup sur le combat physique et Saï trouve qu'il doit apprendre encore plus sur le mental des gens! Tenten déversait son flot de parole sans prendre de respiration.

_ Mais ils sont pire l'un que l'autre!

_ Un calvaire passionnant! acheva Sakura.

Puis elles se mirent à rire, sauf Ino qui souriait seulement. Mais elles savaient qu'il ne suffirait pas de raconter leur vie, et surtout les côtés amusant pour que leur amie ris de nouveau.

_ Au fait, on s'invite chez toi pour cette nuit!

Ino se redressa et regarda Hinata. Une minute, Hinata! Mais où était passés les phrases bégayante. Elle la regardait la bouche presque grande ouverte, les yeux bien rond.

_ Oh oui, ta mère nous a donné la permission tout à l'heure, continua Tenten.

_ Donc tu imagines bien que nous n'avons pas pu refuser! Termina Sakura.

La jeune Yamanaka ne bougeait toujours pas, s'était hallucinant. Combien de temps? Deux jours, trois jours? Elle avait été absente pendant à peine trois jours et Hinata se mettait à parler sans bégayer! Alors que sa faisait plus de cinq, non six, ou peut-être sept; bref depuis toujours qu'elle était timide.

_ Hinata... Tu, tu as, enfin tu n'as, aucune... bafouilla Ino.

_ Oh oui, ont auraient du commencées par ça! s'enthousiasma la principale concernée.

_ Mais Hinata tu parles! s'écria Ino.

_ Oui enfin j'ai toujours parlais quand même, sauf que maintenant je ne bégaye plus, se vanta t-elle en faisant des gestes de personnes de l'ancien temps.

Puis elle se mirent à rire de nouveau, la blonde n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Puis elle fondit sur Hinata pour l'étreindre, le hic était que Tenten se trouvait au milieu et donc étouffée sous Ino à présent. Sakura riait aux éclats.

En bas, les parents d'Ino reprenaient un peu confiance. Même si ils n'entendaient pas le rire de leur fille, qu'elle soit en contact avec ses amies pourraient lui redonner l'envie de rire elle aussi.

Ino se rasseya et Tenten put enfin reprendre un débit d'air normal dans ses poumons. Hinata se mis à rire sous le regard noir de la fille au macarons.

_ Tu sais Ino, si tu étouffes Tenten, Neji ne sera pas très content! ajouta Hinata en tirant la langue à Tenten.

_ Hinata! On avait dit les garçons pour le soir! s'exclama Sakura.

_ POSE! cria Ino.

Elles se retournèrent toutes vers celle qui venait d'hurler. Elle avait un regard... dure. Et pleins de reproches. Les trois autres étaient mal à l'aise et se demandait comment elle allait réagir, elles n'avaient pas vraiment envisagé ce genre de réaction.

_ Mais c'était la première chose qu'il fallait me dire! continua la Yamanaka toute excitée, elle prit les mains de Tenten dans les siennes:

_ Raconte-moi! Comment? Pourquoi? Depuis quand? Aller!

Tenten éclata de rire, suivit de près par Sakura et Hinata. Mais, heureusement ou pas, tout dépend du point de vue, la mère de Ino vint frapper à la porte et entra.

_ Désolée de gâcher votre bonne humeur les filles mais sa va être l'heure du dîner! leur rappela Harmonie.

_ Mais maman, elles dorment ici! Ont ne pourraient pas manger dans ma chambre s'il te plait? la supplia sa fille.

Harmonie fut surprise, bafouillant des « Euh, Mais, Ah? » avant que Sakura ne viennent à son secours, et surtout au leur parce que elles n'avaient pas du tout demandait à Harmonie la permission de passer la nuit chez les Yamanaka. Il fallait qu'elle demande tout en le cachant quand même.

_ Enfin si sa ne vous déranges pas, M-Harmonie? interrogea Sakura.

_ Oh, et bien, je, non pas du tout. Très bien mesdemoiselles, mais vous viendrez chercher vos plateau! souligna Harmonie. Se sera près dans dix minutes.

_ Merci beaucoup Harmonie, la remercia Tenten.

_ C'est très gentils de votre part, merci, la gratifièrent Hinata et Sakura.

Ino se jeta dans les bras de sa mère et lui murmura un "Merci". Puis sa mère redescendit, les filles partirent chercher leur affaires et revinrent en à peine cinq minutes. Le temps qu'elles poussent le lit d'Ino vers la coiffeuse et qu'elles installent quatre sacs de couchage à terre, il était l'heure de manger.

Elles descendirent chercher les plateau, il y en avaient deux, comportant chacun deux repas. Tandis que Tenten et Sakura montaient les plateau dans la chambre, Hinata et Ino prenaient tout les disques de musique des parents de cette dernière ainsi que le tourne disque(2) du salon. Arrivées en haut, elles déposèrent le tourne disque et les disques sur le bureau et rejoignirent les deux autres qui s'étaient assise sur le lit.

_ Ouaw! On dirait deux diners romantique! Il manque juste les chandelles, oh et Neji pour Tenten, ironisa Ino.

La fille aux macarons lui tira la langue, Sakura se leva et alla mettre un disque puis vint se rasseoir à côté de Ino et en face de Hinata, cette dernière à côté de Tenten. Elles mangèrent dans le silence en écoutant "Fall To Pieces(3)".

_ Bon! On est le soir, c'est partis, déballez moi tout! s'empressa Ino.

_ Minute! paniqua Tenten, Moi je dis que cette chanson concerne plutôt Hinata et Naruto!

_ Quoi! Hinata! C'est quoi ce changement? la questionna Ino.

_ Du calme la girouette, tu ne sais même pas où donner de la tête, railla Sakura avant de rire.

Ino fit une fausse mine boudeuse et donna un léger coup à Sakura.

_ Je pourrais aussi bien te poser des questions à toi, tu sais! Et vous êtes obligées de me répondre, puis elle ajouta avant que les autres ne protestent: Les invités respectent leur hôte adorée!

Une fois qu'elles eurent finis de manger, descendus les plateau, refais le lit dans lequel aucune d'elles n'allaient dormir et s'être allongée sur leur duvet respectif, elles commencèrent à discuter. La tête de chacun de leur duvet se trouvait face à une unique bougie qui les éclairaient, même si la lumière était encore allumée Sakura avait voulu une bougie, Sakura était en face d'Ino et Tenten en face d'Hinata(4). Elles formaient une étoile. Le tourne disque tournait toujours, mais leurs voix couvraient les musiques qui y passaient.

_ Alors, alors, pourquoi la musique d'avant concernait-elle Hinata? demanda d'abord Ino.

_ Je croyais qu'on commencerai par Tenten... C'est beaucoup plus concret! tenta Hinata pour changer le sujet de la conversation.

_ Ratée ma chère, il ne fallait pas t'en prendre à moi! ria Tenten.

_ Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, on va juste garder le meilleur pour la fin, n'est-ce pas Ino? la coupa Sakura.

La jeune fille aux yeux bleu affirma d'un signe de tête, ne lâchant pas des yeux la Hyûga.

_ Est-ce que tu connais cette chanson? En y rajoutant se qui s'est passé... commença Tenten, mais comme elle faisait allusion à la mort d'Asuma elle se stoppa.

_ Et bien on a fait une soirée, tu vois, pour ne pas se laissé déprimer... poursuivi Sakura, pour les justifier

_ Oui, parce que on ne voulait pas êtr... enchaina Hinata.

_ J'ai compris, trancha Ino, Allez-y! Sa va, dit-elle avec son nouveau sourire.

Les trois autres se lancèrent des regards triste, elles auraient du éviter d'aborder ce sujet. Se n'était pas le but de leur soirée, il fallait qu'elles se rattrapent. Tenten s'en voulu et abrégea cette histoire.

_ Plus globalement, Hinata a perdu sa timidité à cause de ça. Enfin quand Naruto est dans les parages ses rougeurs reviennent à grand galop et c'est sur cette chanson qu'elle a dansait avec Naruto! renchérit Tenten.

_ Je me suis dit que, la vie était courte, donc qu'il fallait que je cesse de... enfin...

_ T'inquiètes pas Hinata, sa va, la rassura Ino.

Puis elles écoutèrent un peu les musiques défilés. Pendant vingt minutes elles restèrent silencieuse, une nouvelle musique commença et Ino parla sans réfléchir. Elle voulait juste briser le froid qui s'était installé contre son gré, donc elle engagea le sujet sur les garçons comme elles avaient commençaient, sans pour autant savoir que la chanson qui passait "I don't love you anymore" correspondaient parfaitement. Puis elle gardait Tenten pour la fin, alors...

_ Et toi Sakura, tu as quelqu'un en vu? la questionna sournoisement Ino.

_ Bonne question! fit Tenten en tournant sa tête vers la fille aux cheveux rose.

De toute façon Tenten aurait fait n'importe quoi pour repousser au maximum son heure fatidique, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elles en parlent si tôt.

_ Ben... commença l'experte en médecine ninja. Avant tout, je tiens à clarifier les choses: j'aime Naruto, mais elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'Hinata se mit à hurler.

_ Comment! Pourquoi? Non attend, QUOI! S'écria la Hyûga.

_ Relaxe, murmura Sakura.

Et comme le ton de le jeune fille aux yeux vert était très bas, celui aux yeux blanc laiteux se calma.

_ Ralala, les filles! se plaignit Tenten.

_ Attend toi, sa sera bientôt ton tour ma chère, la nargua Hinata. Je t'écoute, termina t-elle à l'adresse de Sakura.

_ Tu aurais du continuée à m'écouter oui, j'aime Naruto mais comme un frère plutôt... Enfaîte, et à nouveau elle ne put terminer sa phrase.

_ Sasuke? supposa Ino.

La rose affirma d'un léger signe de tête.

_ Mais justement, je ne sais pas si je l'aime encore. C'est comme si j'avais des sentiments fantôme. Enfin bon! Tampis pour lui il n'avait qu'a rester à Konoha, railla Sakura.

Puis elle se mit à rire, un rire franc, et ses amies se regardèrent surprise ne comprenant pas ce brusque changement de situation. Elle se leva, sous le regard toujours incompréhensif de ses amies puis alla éteindre la lumière. Sakura se glissa sous son duvet et posa sa tête dans ses mains, coude levé.

_ Passons à la fin, dit-elle sadiquement.

Aussitôt Ino et Hinata se mirent dans la même position que Sakura, à la différence que Ino posa sa tête sur ses bras, croisés sur son oreiller. Ce fut ce moment là que choisis la mère d'Ino pour entrer, au grand damne de sa fille et des deux autres mais pour le plus grand, certes court, mais quand même grand bonheur de Tenten.

_ Ah, formidable, vous êtes déjà couchez. Bonne nuit les filles, et pas trop de bruit! Ino, ton père et moi allons chez Shikaku et Yoshino, alors pas de bêtises! L'averti Harmonie.

_ Mais maman, si vous partez ont peut en faire du bruit! remarqua Ino.

_ Chut, c'est un principe c'est tout chérie. Aller, bonne nuit les filles!

_ Bonne nuit Mme Ya- eh Harmonie! la saluèrent d'une même voix, et avec la même erreur, les filles.

Une fois la porte refermée, les têtes se tournèrent vers Tenten aussi vite qu'un kunai lancé par ses propres soin. Elle s'avoua vaincu et soupira.

_ Ok, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir Ino? demanda Tenten.

_ Tout! répondit la blonde intéressée.

_ Quoi! Mais nan, nan, je vais te raconter comment sa s'est passé! Et comme elle vit qu'Ino ouvrait sa bouche pour contredire elle ajouta: C'est bien assez!

_ De toute façon il n'y à qu'Hinata qui en sache un peu plus. Comme elle vit avec Neji elle voit souvent Tenten et donc elle entend aussi tout... précisa Sakura.

_ Quoi? fit Tenten légèrement gênée.

_ Non mais non, enfin elle plaisante! Hein Sakura! se défendit Hinata.

Ino se mit à sourire puis elle lâcha un "Merci" qu'elle avait envie de leur dire depuis le début de cette soirée. C'était vrai, les efforts qu'elles faisaient pour la faire sourire été touchant, leurs pseudo querelles amusante et leurs rires réconfortant.

Ino souffla la bougie puis elle se retourna dans son duvet pour fixer le plafond qu'elle ne voyait pas, des bruits à côté d'elle lui firent penser que les filles avaient du adopter la même position qu'elle.

_ C'était à la fête organisée pour « oublier », commença Tenten, Neji n'a pas trop apprécier la danse entre Naruto et Hinata. Il est partit dehors, après une petite demi-heure il n'était toujours pas rentrée alors je suis sortis dans le jardin. La fête était chez les Hyûga, si tu voyais la taille de leur jardin... Bref, je l'ai trouvé assis sur une branche d'un arbre. Et là je sais pas, c'est comme si sa n'avait plus été moi. Je me suis laissée glisser le long du tronc d'arbre et j'ai attendu, il a finit par descendre quelques minutes après. Tu connais Neji, pas très bavard, mais là il a commencé à expliquer son comportement, sur le coup j'ai cru qu'il ce justifiait. En réalité il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

Un court silence s'installa, certainement le temps qu'elle reprenne sa respiration, puis elle reprit.

_ Ensuite j'ai dit que, indirectement, la mort d'... Enfin ça m'avait fait prendre conscience de beaucoup de chose, il a parut surpris mais finalement il à avouer que lui aussi. Puis nous avons continués à discuter, sa devait être la première fois qu'il me parler ainsi. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps nous sommes restés dehors, mais lorsqu'on est rentrés à l'intérieur il n'y avait plus personne. Alors... elle laissa en suspens sa phrase qui fut reprise par une autre:

_ Il lui a proposé de rester dormir, je le sais puisque j'étais dans les escaliers pour regagner ma chambre. Ils sont restés pratiquement deux heures dehors! s'étonna Hinata.

_ Comme la demeure semblait endormie, et que Mademoiselle Hinata paraissait dormir! insista Tenten

_ Rho sa va hein. En plus je me suis foulée la cheville à courir sur la pointe des pieds pour rejoindre mon lit! se plaignit faussement Hinata.

_ T'inquiète, tu l'as aidée enfaite, conclu Sakura amusée.

Apparemment la discutions semblait finis, Ino ferma ses yeux. Elle saurait le reste demain, elle entendit une fille se tourner. Dormir, c'était l'heure et au moins cette nuit elle ne ferait pas de cauchemars. Tout irait bien maintenant, son sourire savait dire « Je vais bien, merci » de plus elle commençait à y croire.

_ Neji m'a fait dormir dans sa chambre, il a sorti un duvet. Après s'être disputés sur qui dormirait dedans, il gagna et je fus forcé de dormir sur le lit. Il m'a prêté une chemise pour que je puisse me changer, j'avais son odeur sur moi... Et je voyais son torse super musclé...

_ Merci, je zappe les détails finalement! ironisa Ino.

Les filles pouffèrent et Tenten termina:

_ Bref, avant de me coucher je l'ai remerciée d'avoir parler avec moi et de m'héberger pour la nuit. Et là il ma remercier d'être resté avec lui. J'ai sentis mes joues s'enflammaient, ensuite il m'a serré dans ses bras et s'est couché. J'étais restée figer sur place et il s'est moqué de moi alors je lui est balancé un oreiller à la figure... Il a fait pareil, s'en suivis une bataille étouffé par les rires et à un moment je lui suis tombée dessus." Elle ria légèrement, gênée puis repris:

_ Il a des yeux... Puis on s'est embrassés. Finit-elle.

Ino attendit les légers ronflement de Sakura se qui la fit sourire, puis Hinata murmura un « Bonne nuit » et les deux autres firent de même.

_ Tu as de la chance Tenten... souffla Ino.

Puis elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et se laissa bercer par le silence.

_ Tu peux avoir la même chose Ino, lui répondit-elle.

La Yamanaka sourit, le bruit d'une porte se fit entendre. Ses parents rentrés déjà? Comme un somnifère, elle s'endormis à peine quelques secondes après, dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Du côté de Shikamaru la culpabilité ne l'avait toujours pas quitté, les jours passaient et se ressemblés tous. Pour Chôji la même chose se produisait, plongé dans la colère sa grève de la fin devenait dangereuse pour lui. Mais rien n'y faisait, c'était toujours la même évidence: ils étaient seul désormais. L'étape suivante serait la dépression, ils savaient qu'ils en seraient totalement submergé, mais ils se laisser coulés dedans volontiers.


	2. Avancer doucement

Le lendemain la première éveillée fut Hinata, enfin pas vraiment, elle fut plutôt réveillée par Sakura qui lui était tombée dessus. Cette dernière avait voulu quitter la chambre sans faire de bruit mais s'était assez raté, puis forcement en se relevant elle recula pour s'excuser et trébucha sur Tenten.

Le reste de la matinée sa passa tranquillement, les filles ninjas déjeunèrent tout en discutant. Le passage à la salle de bain fut légèrement plus difficile, les Yamanaka n'en possédaient que deux. Les parents utilisaient la leur donc elles durent se partagées celle d'Ino, jouant à pierre-papier-ciseaux comme des enfants pour savoir leur tour de passage. Puis Hinata leur proposa de sortir et Ino fut la première à accepter, au grand plaisir des autres. A midi elles mangèrent chez Ichiraku, enfin ayant chacune des choses à faire elles rentrèrent chez elles.

Ino marchait dans les rues de Konoha sous un soleil chaleureux, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas respirée l'air frais des rues paisible. Elle passa devant un immeuble aux couleurs qu'elle connaissait bien... C'était celui de Kurenai. Hésitante elle entra quand même, plus que surprise ce fut une Kurenaï souriante qui l'accueilli sur le pas de la porte. A nouveau à sa grande surprise, elles discutèrent tranquillement, surtout du bébé tout en évitant soigneusement le sujet Asuma jusqu'à ce que cela ne fut plus possible et qu'elles en viennent à parler de lui.

_ Vous pouvez choisir de blâmer les circonstances, le destin, la malchance ou les mauvais choix. Ou vous pouvez vous battre, déclara Kurenaï.

_ Se battre… souffla la jeune fille.

_ C'est-ce que je fais, vois-tu! Sourit-elle. Puis avec ce petit être qui grandi, elle caressa affectueusement son ventre arrondi, je ne dois pas sombrer dans ce gouffre.

Un silence s'installa, il était temps pour l'élève de partir. Munie d'un sourire fraichement dessiné sur le visage, Ino quitta l'ancienne jõnin.

_ Je repasserais vous voir Kurenaï-Senseï.

_ A bientôt Ino, tu reviendras avec Shikamaru et Chôji, je le sais!

Elle ressortit avec un but en tête: sortir ses amis du gouffre dans lequel ils s'enfonçaient eux-mêmes.

Toc toc toc, Toc toc...

Ino se triturer les doigts attendant que la porte s'ouvre, et priant pour que ce ne soit pas ses parents qui ouvrent. Elle voulait perdre le moins de temps possible, afin de pouvoir lui parler et d'aller voir une autre personne qui avait elle aussi besoin «d'aide». La porte s'ouvrit enfin, il apparût dans l'embrassure.

_ Ino? s'étonna t-il.

La Yamanaka afficha son nouveau sourire et passa le pas de la porte. Il la laissa entrer, depuis le temps, ils n'avaient plus besoin de permission entre eux. La devançant, il regagna son salon dans lequel il se laissa tomber sur l'un des fauteuils, elle l'imita.

_ Comment ça va? demanda Ino légèrement mal à l'aise.

_ ...

_ Je vois, écoute je suis venu pour... mais il l'a coupa.

_ Ca à l'air d'aller pour toi. Comment tu fais?

_ Ben il faut conti... à nouveau elle ne pût terminer sa phrase.

_ Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux aller bien, expliques-moi, je n'ai pas la solution... continua t-il, comme si elle n'était pas présente.

_ Chôji, je... tenta t-elle de parler.

_ Je suis heureux que tu sois venu prendre de mes nouvelles, tu sais on ne sait jamais ce qui se passe, tout peux arriver si vite... poursuivit-il.

_ Il faut que tu arrêtes de voir la vie en noir, ce n'est pas la solution tu sais!

_ Je n'y arrive pas, tu vois. conclu t-il.

_ Mais je veux t'aider, Asuma-sensei n'aurait jamais voulu nous voir dans ces états! J'ai vu Kurenai-Sensei, elle va bien on ne doit pas sombrer comme çà! tenta Ino pour le faire réagir.

Un silence s'installa, brisé par l'Akimichi.

_ Tu as raison, mais c'est pas facile à digérer, comme pour approuver ce qu'il disait son ventre se mit à gronder, il souri gêné: Je crois que je devrais commencer par manger.

Ino fut enchantée, c'était un bon début. Pas excellent, ni même super, mais elle ne s'attendait pas un miracle dans l'immédiat. Elle s'emballa peut-être un peu trop:

_ Je vais te faire ton repas! proposa la blonde déterminée.

_ Eh, je n'ai peut-être pas si faim en fin de compte… esquiva t-il effrayé par les talents culinaire d'Ino.

Pour réponse elle lui tira la langue, les parents de Chôji revinrent à ce moment, des paquets pleins les mains. Certainement pour préparer le dîner du soir qui serait, à n'en pas douter, délicieux.

_ Ino! Comment vas tu? Tu restes dîner? Fit Junna ravie.

_ Oh non merci, mais je dois rentrer chez moi, il est tard... S'excusa Ino.

Elle quitta la demeure des Akimichi et remarqua que déjà le soleil était couché, elle n'avait pas pensée qu'il était si tard. En passant devant la résidence des Nara elle hésita à s'arrêter, mais finalement elle continua son chemin et rentra chez elle. Supposant qu'il dormait déjà ou qu'il refuserait de la voir ou encore tout un tas d'autres excuses qui lui firent continuer son chemin.

Il avait gagné, étrangement, encore une fois. Son père avait quitté sa chambre peu après la partie, ayant vainement tenté d'entamer la conversation avec lui. Shikamaru restait amorphe et stoïque la plupart du temps à en faire pâlir une statue. Alors il retourna sur son toit, il n'avait pas envie d'aller mieux, lorsqu'il allait mieux c'était pour se rendre compte qu'il avait été stupide et inutile. Donc il laissait la lassitude s'emparer peu à peu de lui, sombrant lentement dans la déprime.

De là il pouvait tout voir, la ville était calme. Ses amis continuaient à sortir apparemment, cela faisait quelques jours qu'il n'avait plus vu l'équipe de Naruto et celle de Kiba. Ils avaient du repartir en mission, quelques jours? Depuis combien de temps était-il là? La notion du temps lui échappait, et c'était une chose futile à ses yeux.

Il repéra Ino dans sa rue, elle se dirigeait lentement vers chez... lui? Il se redressa pour voir où la Yamanaka se rendait, fausse alerte, elle s'était arrêter quelques maisons avant la sienne: celle de Chôji. Il l'observait, de loin, jouer avec ses mains, elle était toujours elle... Puis il l'a vit disparaitre à l'intérieur de la maison des Akimichi. Il se laissa retomber sans ménagement contre les tuiles froides qui paraît le toit de sa propre maison. Eux allaient bien? Pourquoi pas lui?

_ Je suis fier de toi, mon fils! S'extasia Chôza satisfait qu'il se nourrisse à nouveau correctement.

En effet, pour cette nouvelle journée qui débutait Chôji en était déjà à son deuxième bol pour son petit-déjeuner tandis que ses parents finissait leur premier bol. Après ces journées de jeûne, ils n'étaient pas étonnés et ils étaient même plutôt ravis qu'il se rattrape.

_ Faut en profiter, répondit-il les yeux emplis de tristesse mais convaincu.

_ Je peux t'aider tu sais, et puis ce n'est jamais bon de tout garder alors... Essaya Chôza

_ Ne t'in-ch-iète pas, -ch-'y arriv'rais. Mais -cha-'accepte bien ton aide! Fit-il la bouche pleine.

_ Parfait, je vous laisse discuter tranquillement. Ce soir, repas préféré de Chôji! ajouta Junna en partant dans une autre pièce vaquait à ses occupations.

_Chère Journal,_

_Je m'excuse, je t'ai délaissé depuis l'enterrement. Nous sommes le 14, déjà trois jours que c'est officiel... Je passe souvent voir Asuma-Senseï, sa tombe est toujours fleuris, tu sais? Hier en me baladant, et oui je sors, je suis allée chez Kurenaï-Senseï. Contrairement à ce que je pensais elle va bien, tu y crois? Oui, surement. C'est nous qui sommes stupide à ne pas accepter... Mais c'est dure._

_Elle attend un bébé d'Asuma-Senseï... Je pense que c'est se qui lui fait tenir si bien le coup, elle pense que nous devrions nous aider. Je crois qu'elle a raison, je suis donc passé voir comment aller Chôji. Sa maison était plus proche que celle de Shikamaru... Et pourtant j'ai l'étrange sensation que c'est d'abord lui que j'aurais du voir en premier, mais je dois délirer! Chôji va mieux, je n'irais pas jusqu'a dire qu'il va bien, mais j'espère qu'il ira très vite BIEN. J'ai besoin de lui pour aider Shikamaru._

_Aujourd'hui je vais être guérie entièrement, comme Kurenaï-Senseï l'est. Enfin je vais essayer, et je trouverais un moyen pour rendre le sourire à Shikamaru et Chôji._

Le livre se referme et elle s'allonge sur son lit, observant le plafond.

_ Ino! Veux-tu descendre s'il te plais? cria sa mère.

La jeune fille ne prit pas la peine de répondre et descendit directement dans le salon. Dos à elle, assis dans un des sofa, une tête aux cheveux noir ébène redressait en une queue semblait discutait avec Inoichi. Ino cru, l'espace d'une seconde que c'était Shikamaru, mais pour une étrange raison quelque chose lui disait que non. Elle contourna le sofa et reconnu clairement Shikaku, elle la salua, c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'Harmonie l'avait appeler. Ino s'assit à côté de son père, face à leur invité.

_ Comment vas tu? demanda t-il très sérieusement.

_ Je vais bien, comment va Shikamaru? demanda à son tour Ino, très intéressée.

_ Il gère ça comme il peut, répondit-il.

_ Vous savez, je pense assez bien connaître Shikamaru. Alors je crois qu'il ne gère pas ça bien, du tout. Fit tristement la fille Yamanaka.

Le chef du clan Nara soupira, tourmenté par l'état de son fils. Il avait tout essayé, son fils avait même trouvé un plan pour contrer ses ennemis qui avaient osés s'en prendre à son senseï, mais rien n'y faisait. L'envie n'y était pas, il n'y avait plus d'espoir, ne perdurait que le vide.

_ Je sais, et je suis venu pour ça. J'aimerais que tu viennes, pour que tu essayes toi aussi de lui remonter le moral. Il s'arrêta puis repris: Naturellement, j'ai d'abord été voir chez Chôji... Tu sais entre hommes... Mais il se rétablis tout juste d'après son père, je ne veux prendre aucun risque et tu...

_ Et je vais bien, merci. Je suis d'accord, allons réveiller ce flemmard. Approuva l'hyperactive.

Inoichi accepta cette décision, et Ino suivit Shikaku jusqu'a chez lui. Celui-ci était surpris mais ravi de voir qu'elle se portait bien, ainsi il garder l'espoir que son fils se rétablisse lui aussi rapidement. Elle s'en voulait un peu de ne pas être venu le voir la veille.

_ Yoshino, je suis rentré! annonça son mari en entrant dans la demeure.

_ Pas trop tôt, dit-elle en arrivant, bonjour Ino! Ajouta-t-elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras: Finalement ce n'est pas une bonne idée... il est partit là haut... Expliqua la mère Nara.

_ Là haut? demanda Ino ayant peur de comprendre.

_ Sur le toit, précisa Shikaku.

_ Je monte. Répliqua la blonde sans même demander l'autorisation.

Les parents du Nara la regardèrent partir, espérant qu'elle réussisse un peu et pas du tout vexés par l'initiative de celle qu'ils considéraient comme un membre de leur famille. Après toutes ces années, les trois familles de l'équipe n°10 s'entendaient parfaitement.

Ino trouva, sans surprise, la chambre de Shikamaru vide. La fenêtre claquait contre le bâtit, pliant sous l'autorité du vent qui soufflait depuis quelques jours, elle inspira profondément et se décida à passer par la fenêtre pour le rejoindre. Il se trouvait un peu plus haut sur le toit, dans sa posture habituel pour observer les nuages, pourtant elle avait du mal à croire que c'était lui.

_ Shikamaru? fit-elle en s'avançant soigneusement pour ne pas glisser.

Aucune réponse et surtout pas de réaction. Elle alla s'asseoir juste à côté de lui, même s'il était allongé, et tourna un peu sa tête pour l'observer. Il avait les yeux cernés, les cheveux mal coiffés, sa tenu froissé et elle aurait parier qu'il n'avait rien manger de la journée.

_ Tu n'as rien à faire aujourd'hui? lâcha t-il platement.

Désarmée et ne saisissant pas la question, la Yamanaka ne répondit pas. Le silence s'installa: aucun d'eux ne bougeaient. Lui fixant le ciel, elle le fixant lui et le ciel fixant deux ninjas perdus. Puis elle se remémora pourquoi elle culpabilisait d'être venu aujourd'hui, parce qu'hier elle n'était pas venu le voir. Il s'agissait sans doute de çà.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée, commença t-elle une boule se nouant dans sa gorge.

_ J'aimerais être seul, coupa le manipulateur des ombres.

Les larmes ne venaient pas, elles ne pouvaient plus venir après tout ce que la jeune fille avait déversée. Alors elle se contenta de se lever et de partir, c'était peut-être encore trop tôt pour lui.

_ Il n'aurait pas voulu çà... murmura t-elle assez fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre tout de même.

Il la vit disparaître du toit, puis réapparaître quelques minutes après dans la rue, elle rentrait chez elle. Il fit de même en retournant dans sa chambre, il faisait bien trop froid dehors.


	3. Retour en arrière

_Cher Journal,_

_En ce maudit jour de 15 Septembre je me demande ce que je vais faire. Sans doute rien. Mais il faut que je sorte!_

Pour la première fois depuis quelques jours Ino resta une heure dans la salle de bain, afin de ressembler à celle qu'elle était avant, toujours belle et souriante. Le résultat était presque pas mal, mais c'était déjà un bon début. Elle descendit et mangea avec ses parents, et non seule. Ils furent agréablement surpris et s'échangèrent des regards emplis de soulagement. Harmonie et Ino passèrent la matinée dans leur boutique florale, tandis qu'Inoichi partit rassuré la famille Nara sur l'état de sa fille: Shikaku avait signalé l'histoire peu glorieuse de la veille.

L'après-midi elle se promenât dans Konoha, évitant soigneusement de passer dans les rues où il pourrait l'apercevoir… Ce qui était assez facile puisqu'elle devait simplement éviter de passer dans sa rue, mais de ce fait elle ne pouvait aller voir Chôji. Elle alla flâner du côté du parc et repéra Tenten et Neji au pied d'un arbre, elle tenta de les éviter mais c'était sans compter sur la vue perçante de la fille aux macarons. Cette dernière l'appela:

_ Ino! cria t-elle assez fort pour que le parc entier l'entende.

Neji détourna la tête se demandant pourquoi il avait accepter de sortir ici alors que le jardin Hyûga était largement suffisant et surtout largement moins peuplé. La Yamanaka dût se résoudre à aller les voir.

_ Est-ce que ça va? demanda la jeune fille brune.

_ Pas aussi bien que toi à ce que je vois! souri la blonde.

Le couple prit une teinte légèrement rosé avant de rire.

_ Nous avons vu Chôji ce matin, il était au restaurent d'Ichiraku avec ses parents. Il a l'air d'aller mieux lui aussi! supposa Tenten.

_ En revanche Shikamaru m'inquiète... avoua Neji d'un ton très bas.

_ On va s'occuper de lui, les informa Ino.

_ Tu sais, on est tous là, vous pouvez comptez sur nous. Toutefois, j'espère que tu as déjà pensée aux fêtes d'anniversaire! S'enthousiasma la jolie fille aux macarons.

_ Mon dieu! J'ai complètement oubliée! Paniqua celle aux cheveux d'or.

_ Alors, avec les filles on a déjà pensées à quelques trucs, par exemple cette année nous pourrions... elle fut couper.

_ Je crois que je vais vous laissez bavarder, je vais rentrer chez moi. Déclara le ténébreux aux yeux de lait.

_ Oh... Je devais faire un truc de toute façon, je vais vous laisser! cria presque la Yamanaka.

_ Non, j'y vais. Il partit lentement en direction de chez lui.

_ Désolée Tenten... s'excusa-t-elle.

_ C'est moi, je cours le rejoindre, on parlera de çà plutard! Elle s'élança en courant vers lui, mais elle revint tout aussi rapidement en prenant Ino dans ses bras: Je suis heureuse de voir que ça va mieux... Puis elle disparût.

La jeune fille aux yeux bleu laissa échapper ce qui ressembler à un rire, de très loin, mais quand même. Marchant un peu au hasard, ses pas la menèrent jusqu'a son ancien terrain d'entraînement. Celui de l'équipe n°10, il était désert, ce qui ne surprit pas la jeune kunoïchi. Alors elle s'allongea au pied du seul arbre qui trônait sur le terrain, observant le ciel calmement comme le faisait si bien une personne qu'elle connaissait. Au bout de quelques minutes, ou quelques heures, une personne à la corporalité imposante et mangeant un délicieux, d'après lui, paquet de chips rejoignit l'héritière du clan Yamanaka. Il s'assit près d'elle, semblant revivre étrangement les mêmes situations qu'avant... Sauf que c'était son meilleur ami à la place d'Ino, avant du moins.

_ Tu te souviens la fois où tu as passais toute la journée à tenter de nous faire bouger Shikamaru et moi d'ici? fit pensif l'Akimichi.

_ Evidemment! Lui était limite sur le point de dormir et toi tu avais amené ton stock de nourriture! Autant dire mission impossible! se rappela t-elle.

_ C'était la notre, ne pas bouger... ricana t-il légèrement.

_ Et la fois où, en mission, j'étais tombée d'un... ils continuèrent toute la journée à parler du passé.

De temps à autre ils repensaient à leur senseï, mais seuls des souvenirs heureux leurs parvenaient. Ils n'étaient plus triste, ils apprenaient à revivre. Le soleil commença rapidement à se coucher et les deux amis se séparèrent, se promettant de continuer à parler ainsi et revoir l'autre sourire voir pratiquement rire.

Il avait passait toute la journée à méditer, pour tenter de se calmer. Il en voulait à son père d'avoir informer les Yamanaka de son état, elle était venu le voir... Et il n'en avait pas envie, non il ne voulait pas. Pas maintenant en tout cas, c'était trop tôt, comment les autres faisaient-ils? Shikamaru avait passer ses nerfs sur ses parents, même sa mère n'avait rien dit, consternée par l'attitude de son fils. Désormais il fixait la photo qui avait été faite lorsque l'équipe 10 était à ses débuts. Il entendit quelqu'un frappait à sa porte et alla directement à sa fenêtre pour tenter de voir qui été « l'intrus » mais le porche de la maison caché l'invité.

_ Shikamaru! Quelqu'un pour toi! lui cria sa mère du rez-de-chaussée.

Comme aucune réponse ne parvenait aux oreilles de Yoshino, celle-ci réitéra son appel. Elle sourit, désolée, de l'attitude de son fils.

_ Shikamaru Nara! Descend immédiatement! insista t-elle.

On entendit des bruits de pas, et le grincement d'une porte qu'on ouvrait légèrement. Satisfaite qu'il bouge enfin, elle voulut pressé un peu les pas de son fils.

_ Tu comptes faire attendre Ino longtemps! Continua la mère.

Des pas précipitaient se firent entendre et une porte claqua, il était retourné dans sa chambre. Une voix étouffée se fit entendre jusqu'aux oreilles des deux femmes.

_ … ne veux pas parler!

Un silence embarrassant plana au dessus des deux femmes qui attendaient dans l'entrée.

_ Désolée Ino... Mais tu vois en ce moment...

_ Je sais, je reviendrais demain, et après-demain puis le jour suivant, même le jour d'après s'il le faut! Et, il reviendra... dit-elle avant de la saluer et de partir en courant.

Yoshino ferma la porte et soupira, elle monta rapidement les escaliers afin de dire le fond de ses pensées à son fils. Devant la porte elle entendit des bruits étranges, elle ouvrit et constata que la chambre dans laquelle Shikamaru restait cloitrer depuis des jours était complètement sans dessus-dessous. Lui était assis, adossé au pied d'un mur, et fixait le sol d'un regard vide de vie. Lorsque le fils Nara leva ses yeux vers sa mère celle-ci fut très étonnée de constater à quel point il se laissait aller.

Une fois de plus un nouveau jour se levait sur Konoha, à la différence que cette journée ne verrait pas le soleil et pour cause de lourds nuages gris trainaient dans le ciel, menaçant de craquer à tout instant.

Aujourd'hui il était perdu, mais surtout il le reconnaissait. Ce devait probablement être un début. Le refus, la culpabilité, la colère, surtout la colère désormais le rongeaient de toute part. Ces sentiments contradictoire perturbaient bien trop le jeune ninja pour qu'il puisse faire quoique soit hormis rester dans sa chambre.

_ Shikamaru! cria la mère du jeune homme.

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre et seul le silence s'amusa de ce calme qui régnait dans la maison depuis quelques jours.

Après une matinée à travailler dans la boutique florale la plus réputée de Konoha, et qui appartenait notamment à sa famille, Ino partit déjeuner avec Chôji. Ils ne se demandaient plus comment aller l'autre, cette question ne pouvait pas réellement avoir de réponse positive.

_ Des nouvelle de... commença le mangeur de chips hors-pair.

_ Non, soupira la jeune fille.

_ Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait faire quelque chose?

_ Direction la maison ? souri malicieusement Ino.

Le ninja s'empara des bacons qui restaient sur la table et quitta le restaurent suivit de près par la kunoïchi. Les deux amis rencontrèrent Naruto qui semblait chercher après quelque chose.

_ Hey les amis! Vous n'auriez pas vu Hinata dans le coin? Les attaqua le ninja aux cheveux d'or très pressé apparemment.

_ Tu devrais aller voir au manoir des Hyûga peut-être? proposa Chôji.

_ Non, non, vous ne comprenez pas! Elle devrait être ici, on doit partir! Vite, vite!

_ Calme toi Naruto et explique nous plutôt, tenta Ino.

_ ... te-bayo! Bougonna-t-il.

_ Naruto! cria Sakura en arrivant essoufflée de sa course. Qu'est-ce que t'attends? On attend depuis 1heure nous! Et son poing vint frapper la tête du pauvre blond.

_ J'ai perdu Hinata.

_ Comment ça? Elle est devant la grande porte, d'ailleurs si on ne les rejoint pas rapidement ils vont partir sans nous! Et si je rates ça, je te jures que tu me le payeras très cher Naruto!

_ Vous avez une mission? demanda la blonde qui était resté muette durant l'échange des deux autres.

_ Ino! la rose se jeta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie et l'étouffa un bon moment.

_ Hum, Sakura là c'est toi qui nous retarde pour notre sortie! insista Naruto.

_ Désolée de ne pas vous l'avoir proposer mais nous pensions que vous...

_ Après les fêtes tout ira bien! déclara Chôji qui mangeait un paquet de chips, sortit de nul part.

_ A ce propos tu sais, les filles et moi... expliqua la medic-nin.

_ Sakura, tampis pour toi! hurla Naruto qui partait en courant vers la sortie du village.

_ On se voit à notre retour! fit-elle en s'éclipsant.

Les deux amis se regardèrent un peu ahuris, ils n'avaient rien compris à ce à quoi ils venaient d'assister. Mais une chose était sur et certaine. Il fallait rapidement qu'ils aillent tous mieux, car les autres continuaient à vivre désormais. La vie ne les attendait plus, elle suivait son cour.

Déterminée Ino devança Chôji et pressa le pas pour aller chez Shikamaru. Devant la porte, elle ne ménagea pas le bois fragile et tapa à en faire trembler la demeure. Au bout de trois coups Chôji l'empêcha de continuer prônant la survie de la maison... Et priant pour qu'elle se calme sinon le Nara ne survivrait plus longtemps.

_ Enfin qui est-ce qui... ! La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et le visage fâchée de Yoshino apparût, elle s'adoucit très vite et salua les coéquipiers de son fils, ravie.

_ On peut le voir? demanda Chôji qui avait terminé son paquet et dont l'appétit commençait à le tirailler à nouveau.

Elle se recula et laissa entrer les adolescents qui montèrent, sans plus de cérémonie, dans la chambre de leur dernier membre d'équipe. Chôji toqua à la porte, comme à son habitude le silence fut la seule réponse. Pas très patiente Ino ouvrit et entra, suivit par Chôji. Shikamaru était allongé sur son lit, bars croisé sous sa tête, et fixait le plafond. La chambre était plongé dans le noir de par ses rideaux qui étaient fermés, mais à l'inverse de la veille elle était rangée. Il ne tourna pas la tête pour voir ses amis.

_ Salut Shika! claironna Chôji qui alla jusqu'a un meuble et sortit un paquet de biscuit.

_ Hn, fit l'intéressé.

Ino n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, avait-il changé à ce point? Ce genre de réponse relevé plus du rayon de Neji ou Shino et du plus loin qu'elle se souvenait... de Sasuke. La jeune fille soupira puis alla tirer les rideaux, il grogna de mécontentement.

_ Peut pas être tranquille, murmura le Nara.

_ Tiens tu sais encore parler! s'étonna faussement la Yamanaka.

_ On est venu pour discuter, expliqua l'Akimichi.

_ Veux pas... bailla le flemmard.

Chôji s'approcha dangereusement de son ami, celui-ci le regarda et put lire clairement dans ses yeux les intentions de celui qui allait l'écraser. Il se leva précipitamment et Chôji se laissa tomber sur le lit, ce dernier souri et se mit en position assise.

_ Alors vieux, comment ça va? demanda Chôji en avalant deux biscuits au passage.

Il ne répondit pas et se laissa glisser le long du mur, à côté du lit, il replia ses jambes et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Les bras ballant il fixait obstinément le sol. Durant une heure ils essayèrent de faire parler Shikamaru mais en vain, alors ils ne parlèrent qu'a deux. Deux temps à autre Ino remarquait qu'un coin de sa bouche se levait pour former un demi-sourire soigneusement caché, lorsqu'ils parlaient de chose amusante. Mais excepté ses rares fois, il ne réagissait pas, la fleuriste voyait bien que Chôji commençait à perdre le morale. Et elle ne le voulait surtout pas, alors elle se leva.

_ Allez Chôji rentrons, trancha Ino sèchement.

_ Mais, il faut... tenta t-il.

Un léger silence s'installa, il savait qu'elle avait raison. Et qu'il était peut-être encore trop tôt pour son ami, alors il hocha la tête affirmativement, résigné.

_ On reprendra tous l'espoir un jour, mais il y en pour qui ça prendra plus de temps. Ajouta-t-elle plus douce.

Shikamaru releva la tête, surpris d'entendre une telle phrase, et observa longuement ses deux amis. Puis il ferma les yeux et reposa son front sur ses bras, croisés sur ces genoux. Il n'entendit pas Ino s'approcher de lui, celle-ci se mit à genoux et serra Shikamaru dans ses bras. Dans une étreinte rapide elle lui murmura qu'ils repasseraient demain, puis elle rejoignit Chôji et tout deux rentrèrent chez eux.

Il n'avait pas bougé, il ne bougerait sans doute pas, son coeur reprenait à peine un rythme normale. Il s'était senti... bien. Il soupira agacé, c'était sans doute parce qu'il ne sortait pas et ne voyait personne. _« Contact trop direct » _se dit-il. C'était probablement là son signe... Surement, le signe qu'il devait se reprendre et vite. Sa mère l'appela pour le dîner, comme tout les jours, il soupira et regagna son lit.

Ino dîna normalement avec ses parents, légèrement déçu de son entrevue avec Shikamaru. Elle avait espérée qu'il soit sorti de cette passe, mais il était trop tôt. Sa mère et elle préparèrent des bouquets de fleurs pour le lendemain puis comme le soleil était déjà couché depuis quelques heures, elle regagna sa chambre. Se demandant où avait pu aller ses amis, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir était avertie. Mais dans un sens elle se serait vue obliger de refuser, alors elle ne leur en voulait pas. La jeune fille, comme tout les jours, pris une plume et son journal et fit le récit de sa journée:

_Cher Journal,_

_Nous sommes le 16 Novembre. Tu sais, on dit que lorsque l'on perd un proche, on passe par plusieurs sentiments. Le déni, le refus, la peur, la culpabilité, la dépression... Et la dernière étape est toujours la même. L'acceptation, je crois que j'y suis parvenu... Je veux dire que je m'y suis faite, même si c'est très dur, et pour Chôji ça semble être le cas aussi, en revanche pour Shikamaru..._

_Mais Asuma m'a fait promettre! Je prendrais soin de Chôji et Shikamaru, d'ailleurs demain je vais les inviter au restaurent. Je respecterais les dernières volontés d'Asuma-Sensei._

_De plus la fin du mois se profile... Mon anniversaire sera dans une semaine exactement et celui de Shikamaru juste avant. C'est stupide, je trempe à nouveau tes pages en pleurant. Oh, comment je vais faire! Ce serait trop difficile de faire la fête, au fond je pense que j'y arriverais et Chôji aussi probablement mais pour Shikamaru... Il est resté bloquer entre tous ces sentiments. Aujourd'hui je suis passée chez lui, il n'as pas voulu m'adresser la parole. En repartant sa mère m'a dit qu'il restait muet, que son père avait tout tenté et que de temps en temps il pétait les plombs. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, je l'ai promis._

_ Tu es vraiment sur de ça ? demanda une voix autoritaire.

_ Absolument! Le message vient d'arriver par hibou! répondit une petite voix pas très sur.

La première voix massacra ses ongles en se les rongeant. La situation devenait délicate, mais elle était obligée de les en informer, même si elle leur ordonnerai de ne pas bougés et de rester au village.

_ Parfait, appelle-les!

_ Mais, enfin il n'est que...

_ Je sais, va-y!

_ Bien maître Tsunade, accepta de mauvaise grâce Shizune.


	4. En bonne voie

Trois coups sec résonnèrent dans la maison Yamanaka, puis à nouveau, et encore. Jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille hurle qu'elle allait descendre dans une minutes. Ses parents étaient partis pour trois jours, sa mère devait créer de nouvelles variétés de fleurs et son père… Bref, elle n'avait pas écouté. Ino enfila alors une légère robe de chambre et descendit à toute allure les escaliers.

Derrière la porte se trouvait une Shizune un peu plus qu'agacée, et surtout épuisée.

_ Quelque chose ne vas pas? S'étonna Ino.

_ Tsunade veut vous voir toi, Chôji et Shikamaru!

_ Il n'est que 5heures du matin!

Mais Shizune avait déjà fait demi-tour et partait sans doute avertir les autres. Ino soupira, peu importe qui elle allait réveiller de toute façon il ne se réveillera pas de si tôt. Alors elle remonta dans sa chambre sortit une tenu propre et entra dans sa salle de bain. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes elle en ressortit et décida de jouer à pile ou face. Pile Shizune est chez Shikamaru, face chez Chôji.

Face.

Alors, refermant soigneusement la porte de sa maison, elle se dirigea vers chez Shikamaru. Ben oui, elle n'avait jamais de chance alors c'était couru d'avance que Shizune serait là bas. Et en effet la fidèle conseillère du Hokage se trouvait là bas, assise sur une chaise de la cuisine discutant avec Yoshino. Ino tapa à la porte et la maitresse de maison vint lui ouvrir. Yoshino proposa également de venir s'asseoir à la jeune fille: elle se plaignait d'avoir un fils aussi flemmard. Et oui, même à 5 heures du mat' les parents du Nara étaient éveillés, habitude d'anciens ninjas. D'ailleurs son père était parti le réveiller, enfin essayait de le réveiller.

_ Je suis passée prévenir Chôji, il a eu la même réaction que toi Ino. Il va prendre son temps pour se lever. L'informa Shizune.

_ C'était bien face! S'écria la blonde

Les deux femmes assises à table la regardèrent, sourcils froncés, ne comprenant pas.

_ Eh, je vais réveiller Shikamaru!

Et Ino quitta la table, montant rapidement les escaliers elle tomba sur Shikaku qui soupira désespéré. Elle lui souri et continua d'avancer jusqu'à la chambre du dormeur, elle ne frappa pas et entra. La chambre était correctement rangée, et sur le lit elle devinait Shikamaru allongé sous les draps. Ino prit un élan et sauta sur le lit, une jambe de chaque côté du corps endormi de son ami, et se mit à le chatouiller. Mais aucune réaction.

_ Shikamaru debout! Tsunade-Sama nous attend!

_ Mh, fut le bruit qui lui parvint d'en dessous des draps.

_ Il est déjà tard!

_ Nan.

_ T'es réveillé!

_ Non plus.

_ Shikamaru!

_ Lèves-toi alors.

Sur ce, la jeune fille se recula légèrement et le Nara immergea de son cocon. Au même moment la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Chôji apparût, paquet de biscuits en main. Ino quitta Shikamaru pour serrer Chôji dans ses bras dans un grand « Bonjour! » matinale. Tandis que le brun se levait en pestant, aucun de ses deux amis ne put entendre sur quoi.

_ Dépêches-toi, on t'attend en bas. Cria Ino qui avait déjà quittée la chambre.

Chôji salua son ami, grincheux, et descendit également.

_ Vous avez réussi? S'étonna Yoshino.

_ Bien sure, rien ne résiste à Ino, confirma Chôji.

Le père Nara vint frotter énergiquement la tête de la fille Yamanaka en clamant un « Bien jouée petite! » Sa tête faisait légèrement peur maintenant et sous les rires des autres, la jolie blonde tenta de se recoiffer. Quelques minutes plutard le trio se retrouvait dans le bureau du Hokage, il était 6heures passé tout de même.

_ Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous ici je dois vous informez d'une nouvelle importante.

Et de but en blanc, le Hokage leur expliqua qu'ils avaient retrouvés la trace des deux assasins d'Asuma. Les trois élèves ne bougèrent pas, aucune émotions ne fut lisible sur leur visages, Tsunade s'était préparé à diverses réactions et surtout à refuser catégoriquement qu'ils y aillent mais rien.

_ Vous, vous pouvez donc disposer. J'enverrais une équipe voir de quoi il en retrourne, bien entendus vous ne quittez pas le village, je vous informerez du développement de la situation.

_Cher Journal,_

_C'est... Je ne sais pas. Ils les ont retrouvés. Ca y est. Et je n'ai qu'une envie: aller me venger._

_Je crois que ça m'aiderais à aller mieux: régler leur compte à ces deux meurtriers. Tu me diras que je ne serais alors pas mieux qu'eux et tu auras sans doute raison, mais c'est comme ça. Nous sommes des ninjas et on doit apprendre à faire face à la mort. Donc c'est assimilé, sa ira._

_Je sais ce que je dois faire._

_Sachant qu'on est le 17, j'espère pouvoir te donner des nouvelles avant nos anni... mon anniversaire!_

Le Journal retrouva sa place habituelle et son écrivain fila rapidement hors de la maison. Ino alla naturellement chez Chôji pour le prévenir de son idée, evidemment celui-ci accepta et tout deux décidèrent d'aller demander de l'aide auprès de Kakashi. Le ninja copieur refusa d'abord de céder au caprice des anciens élèves de son ami, mais devant leur détermination il ne put que s'y résigner. Bien sur, tout trois pensèrent à Shikamaru pour compléter l'équipe, mais la chose ne serait pas facile. Kakashi proposa la première heure du lendemain pour partir afin que les gardes ne les voient pas, Ino refusa d'allée demander de l'aide au Nara se fut donc Chôji qui fut assigner à cette tâche.

Il était déjà tard et Shikamaru avait joué une partie de l'après-midi avec son père au shogi, il avait dîner aavec ses parents, chose remarquable, et maintenant il attendait sur son lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait? Lui-même ne le savait pas, sans doute le sommeil sauf que quelqu'un vint frapper à sa porte. Pas à la porte d'entrée de sa maison, la porte de sa chambre, donc cette personne avait passé le contrôle parentale.

_ Entrez.

_ Salut Shikamaru.

_ Chôji...

Son meilleur ami vint prendre place à côté de lui, chose notable: il n'avait pas de paquet de chips. Ni quoi que ce soit de mangeable, conclusion: il allait être sérieux. Evidemment qu'il allait l'être, sinon pourquoi serait-il venu.

_ Tu sais, on ne te comprend que trop bien Ino et moi... Mais elle l'a dit: il ne faut pas être triste trop longtemps. Et tu te laisses aller vieux!

_ Ca vous vas bien à vous deux, hein.

_ De quoi tu parles?

Shikamaru se laissa basculer en arrière, Chôji fit de même attendant plus d'explications et déterminé à le convaincre de partir avec eux demain. Peut-être n'aurait-il même pas besoin de le convaincre?

_ Ino vient souvent te voir, bougonna le Nara.

_ Aussi souvent qu'elle vient ici.

Aucune réaction ni aucune réponse, l'Akimichi alla droit au but décidant de ne pas perdre plus de temps. Mais surtout de ne pas rester dans cette pièce à l'ambiance si lourde que l'idée de sauter par la fenêtre en devenait plaisante.

_ On va le faire. Demain matin, on part avec Kakashi. Tu seras des notre Shikamaru?

_ Non.

Chôji se releva d'un bond.

_ Mais réagis! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? Je croyais qu'Asuma-senseï t'avais confié une mission...

Shikamaru voulut riposter mais son ami ne lui laissa pas cette occasion, voyant que sa dernière phrase l'avait fait réagir.

_ Songes-y. Et à demain, 5 heures aux grandes portes.

Il partit, lentement, espérant un signe d'approbation ou un quelconque signe révélant qu'il serait des leurs, mais rien. Il devrait attendre demain...

La nuit s'écoula lentement, pour chacun des membres de l'équipe n°10. Ino réussit à s'endormir après trois heures de monologue intensif, Chôji jugea bon de dîner quatre fois de suite, entrée et dessert comprit. Quant à Shikamaru, il ne dormit carrement pas du tout.

* * *

><p><strong><span>EXCUSES<span>: Ça aurait été vraiment trop long de retracer le combat entre l'équipe de Kakashi vs Hidan et Kakuzu. Sachez juste qu'il s'est passé exactement comme dans la série!**

* * *

><p>Il était bléssé, elle le savait mais elle savait également qu'en vue des circonstances jamais il ne lui demanderait de l'aide. Pourtant ils avaient réussi! Ils devraient être heureux, mais le seul sentiment que la kunoïchi pouvait éprouvé était le soulagement. Elle était soulagée de savoir que maintenant ces deux là ne nuiraient plus et surtout qu'elle n'avait plus à craindre pour la vie de ses coéquipiers. Enfin, jusqu'au prochain nouvel obstacle. Ino s'agenouilla près de Shikamaru est tendit son bras vers ses blessures afin de le soigner, sa main entourée d'un chakra vert.<p>

_ Ca va, recule.

_ Je peux te soigner, ne fais pas l'idiot.

Devant le regard dure de sa coéquipière il ne put que se résigner et baissa la tête, donnant le feu vert à Ino pour le soigner.

_ Si un jour tu perds tes coéquipiers, ne vient pas pleurer.

_ Quoi?

_ Il... C'est ce qu'il m'avait dit une fois... Quand je lui avais dit que je préférais me battre seul contre un membre de l'akatsuki.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, ni même qu'elle ne l'ai prévu, elle le prit dans ses bras; gênée par la situation elle le lâcha rapidement et le frappa gentiment à la tête.

_ Chôji et moi on ne te laisserait jamais affronter seul un membre de l'akatsuki... Enfin je dis ça mais c'est ce que tu viens de faire!

Énième miracles d'aujourd'hui, Shikamaru esquissa un sourire. Sakura s'approcha et vérifia si ils allaient bien après avoir assurer que tout le monde était en état de repartir maintenant pour Konoha.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous aux portes de Konoha, le soleil s'était couché depuis déjà une bonne heure, Kakashi et Yamato se séparèrent du groupe pour aller faire leur rapport auprès du Hokage. Saï salua tout le monde est s'éclipsa pendant que Shikamaru avançait lentement vers chez lui. Surpris, Chôji s'élança à sa poursuite et continua le chemin avec lui tandis qu'Ino soupirait longuement. Sakura passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille:

_ T'en fais pas, il y a des choses plus importantes va! s'exclama la rose.

_ Ah bon, comme quoi? demanda la blonde.

_ Disons qu'a quatre jours des festivités il serait peut-être temps de se remuer!

_ Oh! fit Naruto à la place d'Ino mais surement pas pour la même raison.

A quelques mètres d'eux, traversant une rue en riant Hinata et Kiba, sans oublier Akamaru, arpentaient joyeusement les rues pratiquement désertes de Konoha. Ino et Sakura remarquèrent parfaitement que Naruto serrer ses poings, comme s'il voulait se calmer. La jalousie traînait-elle dans le coin? Malheureusement Akamaru se mit à aboyer vers les trois intrus et son maître et sa compagne furent forcés de regarder vers les portes de Konoha apercevant ainsi leurs amis.

_ Salut vous trois! fit Kiba en agitant son bras.

Naruto sembla se détendre et les trois amis rejoignirent les deux nouveaux arrivants, enfin trois.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites tout les deux à cette heure-ci? demanda de but en blanc l'Uzumaki.

Hinata se mit à rougir, légèrement toutefois, et baissa la tête tandis que Kiba répondait le plus naturellement du monde:

_ Nous sommes passés voir Kurenaï-senseï, affirma-t-il.

_ Où est Shino alors? continua Naruto ce qui rendait Sakura et Ino mal-à-l'aise vis à vis de cette interrogatoire.

_ Il habite de l'autre côté de la ville Naruto, l'informa Kiba.

_ Donc tu raccompagnais Hinata chez elle, c'est bien ça?

_ Mais enfin Naruto! Tu vas les laisser tranquille à la fin! Intervint Sakura.

Pour toute réponse le blond lâcha un "tsh" et partit les mains dans les poches vers l'endroit opposé à son appartement, devant les regards gênés de Sakura et Ino puis celui plutôt incompréhensif de l'éleveur de chiens. Lorsqu'il disparut de leur champ de vision à un angle de rue, Hinata releva la tête en échappant un "Désolée" puis se mit à courir dans la même direction que le jeune homme. Les trois amis restant échangèrent des regards entendus:

_ Ce ne serait pas très moraux, avança Ino.

_ On peut se cacher, tenta Kiba.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on attend? fini Sakura.

Ils s'élancèrent à la poursuite des deux autres mais ils ne se trouvaient pas dans la rue. Ils cherchèrent sur les toits mais il ne les trouvèrent toujours pas. Ils survolèrent pratiquement le village au grand complet, aucune trace de Naruto et Hinata. Sakura éclata de rire, en faisant sursauter Ino, devant le regard interrogateur de Kiba:

_ Laissons tombés, ils doivent être à deux!

_ Muais... Alors à plus les filles, les salua Kiba.

_ On se voit demain, Ino!

La Yamanaka agita sa main pour saluer ses amis puis regagna sa demeure, elle vit de la lumière chez Shikamaru et en déduisit que les garçons s'y trouvaient. Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde elle n'aurait pu y aller, trop fatiguée elle se dépêcha de rejoindre sa chambre en priant intérieurement pour ne pas les croiser.


	5. Transition

**P'tite not****e**: Bon, c'est un chapitre VRAIMENT très court. Parce qu'il est l'avant-dernier... Au vu du succès de cette fiction... Je vais l'abréger... Mais je comprend qu'elle ne soit pas très appréciée, pour ne pas dire pas du tout x)

Mais j'aurais quand même aimé avoir vos critiques, enfin... Pour ceux qui lisent, si il y en a, voici donc les dernières page du journal!

* * *

><p><em>Cher Journal,<em>

_Je suis rentrée hier soir. Nous sommes Vendredi 19! Aujourd'hui et demain j'écope entièrement de la boutique, autrement dit: travail! Ce qui va plutôt coincé au niveau du planning pour les préparatifs..._

_J'entends déjà les filles d'ici, je ne crois pas qu'elles seront enchantés. Elles ont tellement fait pour moi... Il faut que je pense à les remercier sérieusement, pour tous._

_Le plus important, tout de même: on a réussi! Enfin. Ils ont payés, je ne peux pas dire que j'en suis heureuse mais un profond sentiment de soulagement m'envahie dès que j'y pense. J'espère croiser Shikamaru et Chôji aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils viendraient faire à la boutique mais sait-on jamais._

La matinée se déroula comme d'ordinaire. Ino s'occupait de requinquer les fleurs puisque Harmonie l'avait chaleureusement abandonnée pour partir ce week-end avec Inoichi. Toutefois ils ne seraient jamais partis si leur fille n'avait pas tant insistée pour les voir prendre du repos. Alors ils avaient docilement acceptés l'idée.

_ Bonjour !

Ino faillit lâchée son arrosoir, elle avait immédiatement reconnue la voix et son possesseur paraissait étrangement joyeux à l'entendre.

_ Cho-choji ?

_ Qui veux-tu que se soit d'autre ? souriait-il.

_ E-eh bon-bonjour! Tenta t-elle de dire joyeusement pour reprendre contenance.

_ Détends-toi Ino, ce n'est que moi! Ria t-il, perturbant ainsi encore plus la jeune fille. C'est pas comme si j'étais Shikamaru!

_ Choji! parvint-elle à crier parfaitement ce qui fit rire encore un peu l'Akimichi.

Cette fois-ci sut pour effet de détendre Ino, le rire d'un ami à un tel pouvoir... Elle déposa son arrosoir dans un coin et alla serrer dans ses bras Choji, cette journée n'allait finalement pas être si mauvaise. Et lorsqu'elle entendit l'estomac de son ami grondait suivit de son fameux "J'ai faim" elle se détacha de lui pour l'observer et rire, ce qu'il imita. S'éclipsant rapidement pour allé chercher un truc à manger derrière le comptoir, elle se dit que cette journée serait bien meilleure. Ils prirent place tout les deux sur le comptoir étant le seul truc potable pour s'asseoir à l'horizon, hormis le sol.

Ils discutèrent un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que la question revienne sans cesse dans l'esprit de la jeune fille: que venait-il faire ici? D'accord elle appréciait sa compagnie, elle l'adorait même, mais il n'avait pas pour habitude de venir la voir lorsqu'elle travaillait. C'était plus du rayon d'Asuma, bizarrement cette pensée la fit sourire. Puis, comme s'il lisait la question muette d'Ino, Choji lança:

_ Shikamaru est parti.

Quel mauvaise journée s'annonçait là en perspective! Elle ne pu retenir son sentiment de déception qui s'exprima simplement par un soupir.

_ Laisse-moi deviner, pour Suna?

_ Touché!

Une vraiment très, très mauvaise journée.

_ Plus tu es près de quelque chose, plus il est dur de la voir.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

_ Je veux dire que ce voyage sera bénéfique pour tous, enigma t-il dans un sourire en coin.

_ Quand tu dis tous, tu parles de l'imbécile et de Temari je suppose! Mais tu as raison, il nous fiche la paix pendant ce temps, et nous pouvons tous appréciait la vie dans la joie ET la bonne humeur! Elle ponctua peut-être un peu trop sa phrase, d'autant plus que son sourire était tordu ce qui amusait Choji.

_ Non, ria -til. Toi et Sh... il fut couper par une voix claironnante:

_ Salut la compagnie! lança joyeusement Sakura.

_ Bonjour tout le monde, ajouta Tenten.

_ Hey, leurs répondirent d'une même voix Ino et Chôji.

La Yamanaka remarqua immédiatement l'absence de la Hyuga et une étincelle passa dans ses yeux puis elle lança immédiatement un regard entendu à Sakura qui hocha la tête positivement en souriant.

_ Je vous laisse, je vois d'ici la réunion embusquée, plaisanta Choji.

Les filles rirent avant de saluer Chôji et Ino lui fit promettre de l'avertir de quoique soit si un "imbécile-qui-ferait-mieux-de-ne-pas-se-retrouver-face-à-elle-pour-le-moment" donnait signe de vie, ce à quoi Chôji affirma que pour sa sécurité et la sienne il la préviendrait l'année prochaine puis s'éclipsa avant de recevoir l'arrosoir vide qui finit sa course dans la rue.

Après avoir reçu un sermon puis de franche félicitations de la part de Tenten, elles se hâtèrent aux préparatifs. Elles en aurait déjà pour la journée entière à décorer la salle pratiquement, il faudrait qu'elle fassent vite: elles devaient être belles tout de même. Sans qu'aucune d'entres elles ne voient le temps passés, le soleil s'était déjà couchée et la lune s'était levée haut dans le ciel lorsque Sakura bailla pour la première fois, déclenchant celui des deux autres.

_ Je crois qu'il serait temps d'y aller, s'excusa Tenten.

_ De toute façon il ne reste que les gateaux à choisir, approuva Sakura.

_ Et de nouveaux vêtements! Compléta Ino, les autres rirent: leur Ino leur avait manquée. Mais une hôte digne de ce nom ne laisserait personne partir une fois la nuit déjà bien entamée! Alors vous allez évidement dormir ici, comme ça demain nous irons faire les boutiques ensemble!

Tenten et Sakura approuvèrent totalement cette idée et c'est sur ces belles notes que les filles allèrent se coucher.

Sauf que le lendemain matin, elles dormaient encore. Tenten s'était bien effectivement réveillée mais lorsqu'elle avait constatée que les deux autres dormaient toujours fermement et qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que Gaï et Lee débarquent en la tirant littéralement du lit pour la porter jusqu'à leur terrain d'entrainement... Rien que tout ça l'épuisait et elle finit par se rendormir, c'était tout de même sa première grâce matinée depuis bien longtemps!

Enfin lorsque midi sonna, grâce à la charmante pendule qu'Ino et son père avaient plusieurs fois voulut anéantir... Celle-ci se réveilla en poussant un hurlemen!:

_ La boutique!

_ Hein? fit Tenten

_ Quoi? demanda Sakura, sommeillant toujours.

Quelques bonnes minutes de bruits plus tard, après que l'eau est coulée abondamment et un silence où les deux jeunes filles terminèrent leur nuit, Ino sortit enfin de la salle de bain.

_ Faites comme chez vous, je suis en bas! lança t-elle sautant à cloche pied pour enfiler chacune de ses chaussures.

Elle ouvrit immédiatement la boutique et soupira en priant pour que personne ne soit venu, car peu importe qui était passé sa mère l'apprendrait et alors là... Non, sa mère était douce et... Dure quand il s'agissait de son commerce chérie... Alors elle commença à prendre soin des plantes et différentes fleurs qui s'y trouvaient. Une petite heure plus tard les filles descendaient.

_ Enfin! S'exclama une Ino souriante

_ Tu veux rire, on a prit moins de temps que toi, nous deux réunies! Contra Sakura

_ Je sais, je sais, ria la blonde. Bon avec tout ça, c'est pas tout mais il va falloir fermer!

Sakura et Tenten échangèrent un regard pleins d'incompréhension.

_ Mais enfin, tu viens tout juste d'ouvrir Ino, commença Tenten.

_ Oh, ma mère comprendra pour midi: il faut que je mange après tout! Et puis un après-midi shopping sa ne se rate pas!

_ Et pour la matinée? demanda Sakura

_ Désolée pour les questions on ferme, conclu Ino.

Elles rirent puis passèrent l'après-midi à acheter tout ce qui leur serait utile pour les anniversaires. Pas une seule fois Ino ne songea à Shikamaru, plus ou moins. Tenten évita soigneusement le sujet Neji dès que les deux autres commençaient à s'y attarder. Quand à Sakura elle refusa de parler du fantôme après lequel Naruto, Saï et elle allaient encore courir d'ici une semaine.

Avant même que le soir arrive chacune rentrait déjà chez elle, il fallait être en forme pour la longue journée de demain!


	6. Aller de l'avant

**P'tite not****e**: Finalement il y aura encore un chapitre après celui-ci, juste un prologue: la toute dernière page!

Eh, merci à shitsui d'avoir mis cette fic en "story alert", c'est sans doute ce qui m'a pousser à publier ce chapitre!

* * *

><p><em>Cher Journal,<em>

_Tadaam! On y est enfin! C'est le jour de mon anniversaire! Enfin, c'est la veille, mais __bref, la fête commence se soir. Tu sais comme tout les ans, pour… Shikamaru. Cet imbécile n'a donné aucune nouvelle, j'espère au moins qu'il sera là! Chôji affirme que oui, ce veinard l'a vu avant son départ._

_Bref! Les filles ont raisons, j'ai essayais. Et j'essaierais sans doute encore longtemps, mais ce ne sera plus ma priorité. Monsieur Nara devra se débrouiller seul. Oui, je sais que c'est égoïste mais comme l'a dit Sakura; d'ailleurs je devrais avoir une discutions avec elle avant qu'elle ne parte; cela ne sert à rien de courir après un fantôme!_

La journée se déroula relativement vite pour tous, et 21 heures arriva rapidement.

Le gymnase, ordinairement réservé aux jeunes élèves de l'académie, avait été complètement décoré. Lorsque l'on pénétrait à l'intérieur, par les deux grandes portes, on voyait à l'autre bout un énorme instrument servant à propager la musique. Un grand vide était présent, de la porte à la machine, sur le côté droit de grands buffets étaient dressés. Quelques chaises, occupées, avaient été rajoutés par des personnes trop flemmarde pour faire l'aller-retour des buffets aux tables. Opposés aux buffets une grande table, assez grande pour que tout les invités s'y installent d'un côté, ne possédait que des chaises dos au mur: de cette manière tout le monde pouvait voir ceux qui dansaient. De part et d'autre des deux grandes portes, de petites tables ronde bordés par quatre chaises chacune avaient été installés pour accueillir des groupes de personne souhaitant seulement boire.

La déco avait été placé par les soins de Tenten, Sakura s'était occupé de la musique et Hinata et Ino avaient pris en charge tout le reste afin que la soirée se déroule pour le mieux. Même si Hinata avait subitement manquée les dernières préparations. Celle-ci avait commencée, les lumières n'étaient pas encore éteinte pour laisser place aux spot lumineux, donc la piste de danse n'était pas à son comble.

Tenten était assise à une des petites tables ronde en compagnie de Neji, qui semblait s'ennuyer et surtout ne se gênait pas pour le montrer. Les familles avaient été invités au complet, mais Naruto et ses amis savaient pertinemment qu'ils ne resterait plus qu'eux au bout de deux bonnes heures: une fois les gâteaux d'anniversaire mangeaient. Là la fête pour eux pourrait commencer.

Sakura cherchait Ino depuis le début de la soirée, ce qui n'était pas long, mais depuis bientôt une heure elle tournait en rond à chercher quelqu'un qui ne réapparaissait pas.

_ Hinata! Est-ce que tu as vu Ino?

_N-non Sakura, pas de la soirée. Mais Chôji sait peut-être où elle se trouve.

Les deux jolies demoiselles allèrent donc saluer leur ami, afin de voir comment il se portait.

_ Bonsoir Chôji, comment vas-tu? le salua la jeune fille aux cheveux bleu comme la nuit.

Celui hocha la tête positivement, la bouche pleine. Il allait bien.

_ Hey Chôji! Alors que penses-tu du buffet? demanda ravie celle aux cheveux rose.

_ Hum, ch-est, hum, vraiment, déli-ch-ieux! Bravo ch-akura! dit-il en avalant un bol.

_ Ah non! Pas de ramens! Ils n'étaient pas au menu, elle vida les bols dans un sac et le posa en dessous de la table.

_ Ok, je vais vider la poubelle... soupira t-il en prenant le sachet et quittant la salle.

_ Je vais l'aider! cria pratiquement Naruto en courant le rejoindre, qui était pourtant à l'autre bout de la salle.

Il revint à la même allure, pris des baguettes, et partit rejoindre Chôji. Hinata devint rouge en comprenant la situation tandis que Sakura se demandait si un jour ces deux là changeraient. Mais elle ne trouvait toujours pas Ino, pourtant elle voulait l'avertir que Shikamaru venait d'arriver à Konoha, donc s'il se pressait un peu et qu'il n'était pas fatigué, il pourrait assister à la fête.

_ Je vais la chercher, on se voit plutard!

_ Eh à plutard, répondit Hinata alors que Sakura était trop loin pour l'entendre.

La musique allait bien trop fort de toute manière, la Hyûga rejoignit le coin gauche de la salle: où avait été alignés des chaises. Kiba et Shino discutaient, tandis qu'un peu plus loin Saï et Lee livrait une discutions beaucoup plus animé. Elle les évita soigneusement et rejoignit son équipe afin de se joindre à la conversation.

Ino se trouvait sur un des bancs de la cour de l'académie, Sakura vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

_ Salut la truie, sourit la rose.

_ Salut grand front, sourit également la blonde.

_ Alors, la fête? Je te cherche depuis presque une heure tu sais?

_ Je sais... fit Ino l'air fière.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas? demanda t-elle.

_ En tant que meilleure amie qui a des problèmes avec son propre ami, ou meilleur ami ou je ne sais pas quoi. Est-ce que je peux te répondre rien? déballa l'autre.

_ Raté, répondit Sakura.

_ J'ai sut qu'il était revenu de Suna par Choji, et même pas un bonjour: rien. Alors forcement, pas de joyeux anniversaire pour lui! se défendit Ino.

_ C'est dur pour lui, compléta la kunoïchi aux yeux vert.

_ Mais il refuse notre aide, déplora celle aux yeux bleu.

Un bruit de fracas suivit d'énormes rires et d'éclats d'approbation retentirent depuis la salle.

_ On rentre? proposa la Haruno.

_ En avant pour la fête! accepta plutôt joyeusement la Yamanaka.

En effet, une table avait officiellement rendu l'âme, pour une raison inconnu des deux jeunes filles. Leur groupe d'amis semblaient en être la cause, puisqu'ils se plaçaient tous autour d'une autre tables: trainant leur chaises derrière eux pour s'asseoir. Les deux amies prirent chacune une chaise et rejoignirent leurs amis.

_ On joue à "je l'ai jamais fait!"(5) claironna Kiba debout sur une des tables ronde avec un verre dans une main et une bouteille dans l'autre.

_ Pas moi, fit Shino en le laissant seul.

_ Ok pour moi! fit Sakura.

_ Ca va être amusant! s'enthousiasma Naruto.

_ Pourquoi pas, accepta Hinata.

Lee et Saï les rejoignirent avec leur chaise, puis Tenten se joignit à eux ainsi que Shikamaru traînait de force par Chôji.

_ Je commence, alors... Je n'ai jamais assister à une fête aussi animé!

Il but une gorgé ainsi que Naruto, Sakura, Saï, Lee, Tenten, Chôji, Shikamaru et Ino. Tous regardèrent Hinata.

_ Chez les Hyûga les fêtes ce n'est pas ce qui manque... Et c'est très animé! se justifia l'héritière du clan.

_ Bien sure... A toi alors!

_ Je n'ai jamais avouer mes sentiments à la personne à laquelle je tiens! fit-elle la tête haute en parlant très rapidement et buvant la moitié de son verre.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, tous regardèrent Hinata.

_ Puisqu'il faut boire... fit Naruto.

Et il but une bonne partie de son verre, Sakura l'imita. Cette dernière et Ino s'échangèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Celle-ci but aussi une gorgée, ce que tout le monde vit, puis souriant Saï but également une gorgée.

_ A mon tour! s'impatienta Sakura qui avait déjà bu plus qu'il n'était raisonnable. Je n'ai jamais aimer quelqu'un!

Chôji ria grossièrement: "La nourriture ne compte pas je suppose?" Et il but son verre d'un trait avant de continuer à manger. Kiba finit également son verre et Shikamaru le vida aussi.

_ Je n'ai jamais raté de mission! s'écria Naruto

Tout le monde bu son verre, certain s'en servir à nouveau. Les filles s'éloignèrent et prirent une table pour elles seules, elles avaient 4 bouteilles et décidèrent que chacune aurait la sienne.

_ Il n'a jamais avoué ses sentiments... récita Hinata.

_ C'est fichu pour moi... ajouta Sakura.

_ Il n'a jamais aimé quelqu'un... dit Ino.

_ Aucun mot de la soirée... fit Tenten.

_ Bon ça suffit! On n'est pas au club des déprimés! ce reprit Sakura.

_ Il n'est pas là! C'est facile pour toi! s'énerva Tenten.

Le silence ce fit autour de la table. La jeune fille aux macarons savait qu'elle venait d'aller trop loin, mais cela avait été plus fort qu'elle.

_ Désolée Sakura... s'excusa t-elle immédiatement. Je ne voulais pas!

_ Tu as raison, je m'obstines, et je ne sais même pas ce que je veux. Alors... tu as raison.

_ Minute, s'étonna Hinata. Ino, ce qu'a dit Shikamaru t'as touchée?

_ Non! C'est simplement qu'il s'éloigne... Imagine que Kiba s'éloigne de toi Hinata!

_ Où Naruto, murmura Tenten.

Ino croisa ses bras sur la table et y plongea sa tête. Tenten pris sa bouteille, à peine pleine d'un verre, et quitta la table. Elle la termina en allant en prendre une autre, ce qui sauta aux yeux de Neji. Celui-ci fulminait et décida de la suivre, elle se dirigea vers la cours et se laissa glisser au pied d'un arbre.

_ Tu viens danser Hinata? cria Naruto de l'autre table.

Celle-ci accepta et rejoignit le blond, beaucoup d'autres personnes les rejoignirent et les lumières s'éteignirent. Seuls des spots éclairaient encore la salle, clignotant de temps à autre et uniquement centré sur la piste de danse. Ino et Sakura se voyaient à peine.

_ La soirée commence, fit Sakura.

_ Il n'aurait pas aimé... lui rappela Ino.

_ Je sais.

Chôji partit à son buffet et, à la surprise des filles, Shikamaru vint s'asseoir avec elles. Ino avait terminé sa bouteille de saké et Sakura aussi, elles s'attaquaient à celle d'Hinata qui était encore quasiment pleine.

_ Vous ne devriez pas boire autant, dit-il l'air désintéressé.

_ Tiens, tu n'as pas perdu l'usage de la parole! fit Sakura en affichant un grand sourire.

Shikamaru regarda Ino et comprit que les deux jeunes filles avaient certainement discutaient ensemble du fait qu'il n'avait pas prévenu la jeune fille de son départ, ni de son retour d'ailleurs.

_ J'ai trouvais, tu sais! expliqua Ino la voix très légère.

Comme il ne disait rien, elle poursuivit:

_ Ce que tu es parti faire à Suna! Temari! ria la blonde.

Sakura ria également, et elle se tapèrent grossièrement dans la main.

_ On comprend que tu t'ennuies loin d'elle! Tu n'as qu'a demander un transfert de village! ajouta Sakura.

_ Vous devenez ridicules... tenta t-il de les couper.

_ Pas du tout, et tu as menti lors du jeu, clarifia Ino.

Il l'observa, stupéfait, était-il si facile de lire en lui? Non, sinon pourquoi avoir évoqué Temari? Il soupira agacé, l'esprit féminin était si... compliqué.

_ Galère, chuchota t-il.

Ino se leva et quitta la salle en courant. Sakura haussa les épaules et continua à boire, à la bouteille, le reste de saké d'Hinata. Celle-ci dansait toujours avec Naruto, l'un comme l'autre attendaient, impatiemment, que les slows débutent. La Yamanaka ne resta pas dehors, Tenten et Neji se criaient dessus, et elle ne voulait pas déranger. Elle dut donc rentrer à l'intérieur mais Shikamaru semblait l'attendre sur le pas de la porte. Sans un regard elle le dépassa et regagna sa place, Sakura dansait avec Lee et Saï. Shikamaru partit manger avec Chôji.

_ Je ne suis pas fait pour ça! dit-il sur un ton un peu trop haut.

_ Ah parce que moi oui, tu penses? répliqua t-elle.

_ C'est différent, tu...

_ Es stupide? Evidement, mais tu as raison c'était une mauvaise idée nous deux.

_ Je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose, répliqua t-il en la saisissant par les épaules afin de pouvoir voir ses yeux noisette. C'est simplement que c'est...

_ Oh arrêtes ça, tu veux? Elle se dégagea de son emprise et se recula mais ne quitta pas ses yeux au couleur de la lune: Je veux qu'on arrête.

_ Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, tu as bu.

_ Mais je suis lucide! Désormais tu pourras faire ce qui te chantes Neji, comme rester dans un coin à ne rien faire! dit-elle en haussant le ton à son tour.

_ Non, je ne veux pas te laissé filer, termina t-il en se déplaçant rapidement vers elle et en la prenant dans ses bras.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et respira longuement son parfum, c'était tellement plus facile lorsqu'ils n'étaient qu'a deux. Une fois le monde autour d'eux, et leur bulle brisée, ils ne se voyaient plus. Elle souri puis se recula, elle pouvait lire dans son regard de la déception, ce qui lui fit rater plusieurs battements.

_ J'ai une idée... lui confia t-elle.

Il arqua un sourcils ne comprenant pas, elle déposa ses lèvres furtivement sur les siennes et lui sauta dans les bras. Il sourit et elle en fut heureuse.

_ Alors, ton idée? A mon avis ce n'était pas ce baiser, parce qu'il n'était pas...

Elle le fusilla du regard et il esquissa à nouveau un sourire.

_ Tampis pour toi, soupira t-elle en regagnant le sol.

Il perdit patience et la taquina encore une bonne demi-heure, avant que Tenten ne lui révèle son plan "infaillible" essentiel au bon déroulement de leur relation.

Dans la salle, les slows commençait enfin. Naruto avait vulgairement jeté un garçon qui avait tenté d'inviter Hinata et avait crier, plus fort que la musique, que seul lui aurait « cet honneur » ce qui avait fait piquer un fard à la Hyûga. Sakura dansait dans les bras de Saï, Lee pleurait sur une chaise, Chôji ne lâchait pas ses délicieux mets, Shino avait quitté la fête et Ino restait accoudée à sa table regardant ses amis s'amusait. Elle sourit à l'idée que Naruto piquerait bientôt une nouvelle crise: le slow allait se stopper pour les gâteaux, puisque minuit approchait.

Aussitôt dit, enfin pensé, aussitôt fait: la musique se stoppa, sous plusieurs désapprobations. Alors entra Kakashi suivit de Yamato portant touts deux un énorme gâteau.

Forcement, Naruto retrouva rapidement le sourire, le chant du « Joyeux Anniversaire » s'éleva de toute part de la salle à l'adresse de Shikamaru. Puis les 12 coups de minuit sonnèrent et une nouvelle fois « Joyeux Anniversaire » fut de mise, pour Ino cette fois-ci. Certains avaient dit que ce n'était pas très juste envers le Nara, mais comme il était revenu il y avait à peine quelques heures, plus personne n'avaient trouvé cela injuste.

Les gâteaux furent vite manger, les parents des familles étaient partis, et dans la salle seuls restaient les jeunes ninjas.

_ Nouveau jeu! Cria Kiba debout sur la grande table.

Tout les adolescents se tournèrent et vinrent en hâte se mettre près du protagoniste, écoutant attentivement.

_ La bouteille!

Petit silence, où même Chôji arrêta de manger, puis peu à peu ils se dispersèrent tous, et une musique enjouée repris.

_ Aller! Personne n'est chiche?

Après un regard hésitant, Ino et Sakura rejoignirent Kiba et s'assirent en face de lui, toujours debout sur la table. Peu à peu, Saï, Lee, Naruto, Hinata et même Chôji les rejoignirent. Alors le maître des chiens descendit enfin de la table, prit une bouteille vide qui trainait et demanda à tout le monde de s'asseoir sur le sol en formant un cercle. Nouveau moment d'hésitation pour ceux qui allaient joués, puis obéissant docilement, ils s'assirent à même le sol formant un cercle autour de la bouteille.

_ Tu nous expliques? Demanda enfin Ino face aux questions muettes des autres.

_ C'est simple, quelqu'un fait tourner la bouteille et elle va désigner une personne du cercle.

Jusqu'à là tous suivaient et approuvés.

_ La personne désigné devra être embrassé par celle qui a fait tourné la bouteille!

Désabusés, ils se regardèrent tous, se demandant vraiment comment ils avaient pu accepter de jouer au stupide jeu de l'Inuzuka.

_ J-e je crois que j-j'ai quelque ch-chose à faire… tenta Hinata en se relevant.

_ Nooooooon, Hina! S'teu plaiiiiiiiiis! Le supplia son meilleur ami.

Résignée, elle soupira puis se rassit. Mais elle attrapa la bouteille et la fit tourner sur elle-même, le verre produisait un son assez strident. Ce qui attira l'attention des autres qui n'avaient pas voulu jouer, certains s'approchèrent pour observer le jeu. Après quelques tours la bouteille pointa Naruto! La Hyûga passa du léger rouge à... rouge? Simplement, oui. L'Uzumaki s'était lever dès que la bouteille l'avait désigné, tous le regarder, guettant la moindre bourde, bonne ou mauvaise.

_ Ce jeu est nul!

_ Joues ou parts, mais Hinata devra embrasser quelqu'un d'autre! L'averti Kiba.

Aussitôt Naruto fusilla du regard son ami, et s'approcha d'Hinata, debout elle le regardait. Perdue dans ces si beau yeux bleu… Il passa une main possessive autour de la taille de la jeune fille puis l'embrassa, puisqu'elle ne bougeait pas, ce fut leur premier baiser. Peut-être pas le dernier? Mais il était parfait! Du point de vue des deux jeunes gens, d'ailleurs si Sakura ne s'était pas raclé la gorge, il aurait encore durer.

_ Bon, souffla Kiba, c'était Hinata et pas l'inverse, hein.

_ Oh, ben on peut recommencer, hein Hinata? Fit joyeux Naruto

Cette fois-ci la jeune fille vira au rouge pivoine et Sakura lui balança une droite bien placée. Sous les rires des autres, et même ceux qui les observaient, le jeu repris avec Saï qui fit tourner la bouteille.

_ Yeah! Bien joué! S'enthousiasma Lee devant les nombreux tours qu'effectuait la bouteille.

Celle-ci s'arrêta face à Ino. Faux sourire charmeur de la part du peintre tandis que la fleuriste rougissait légèrement. Puisqu'il se trouvaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, ils eurent juste à tourner leur visage l'un en face de l'autre. Elle hésitait.

_ Aller, on va pas y passer la nuit! Cria Kiba

_ Plus vite, la truie! Taquina sa meilleure amie.

Sans prévenir, Saï apposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Ino, la surprise laissa place à… rien. Le baiser fut beaucoup plus court que celui d'Hinata et Naruto, d'ailleurs il se moqua d'eux et écopa d'un nouveau coup, la bouteille fut tourner par Lee. Sakura craignait le pire et elle avait raison, la bouteille s'arrêta droit devant elle. Lee avait des étoiles pleins les yeux, tandis que Naruto et Ino gloussaient. La rosette les fusilla du regard, Lee sautait littéralement sur place.

_ Ben alors grand front! La taquina à son tour sa meilleure amie.

Elle se releva, tête haute, prête à subir son « châtiment ». Ce fut un bref « smack » trop court pour Lee trop long pour Sakura, les rires allaient bon train. Kiba prit la bouteille et la fit tourner, elle montra à nouveau Hinata. Celle-ci devint rouge, Naruto protesta et partit sous les rires amusés des autres, alors Kiba déclara de lui-même que le jeu était terminé, sans embrasser la jolie demoiselle.

Tous allèrent sur la piste de danse, il était déjà 3 heures du matin, certains dormaient sur des chaises, d'autres au pied des tables.

_ On ferait mieux de rentrer, avant de finir comme les autres, bailla Sakura.

Elle était assise autour d'une table ronde avec Ino et Tenten.

_ Mh, répondit Tenten, la tête plongée entre ses bras croisés sur la table.

Ino, la tête sur ses mains, coudes sur la table, avait les yeux fermés, a demi-endormie.

_ Pi après tout, bailla une dernière fois Sakura avant de s'allonger à moitié sur la table, comme Tenten. Les bras d'Ino cédèrent et elle s'endormie comme les deux autres.

Un peu plus loin, sur la piste de dance, Naruto dansait toujours avec Kiba, Lee et Saï.

Hinata et Neji les observaient, assis à une autre petite table. Chôji dormait près du buffet et Shikamaru, miracle de la vie, avait les yeux bien ouvert et observé ses amis.

La dernière note de musique résonna, mais cette fois-ci personne ne protesta à la coupure de son. Naruto se laissa tomber à terre, Lee et Saï se tapèrent dans la main, et Kiba alla se servir à boire.

_ Aller les gars, je crois que c'est bon cette fois! Fit Naruto.

Lee et Saï s'étaient endormi comme des masses, à même le sol, Naruto soupira. Hinata dormait, la tête sur l'épaule de son cousin, et Kiba s'allongea sur Akamaru, sortit de sous une table.

_ Hé, non mais debout! Hurla Naruto.

Neji et Shikamaru, deux seuls survivants, le fusillèrent du regard. Les autres continuaient à dormir.

_ Viens m'aider, baka. Ordonna Neji

Aussitôt exiger aussitôt fait, l'Uzumaki arriva à vitesse grand V devant le Hyûga. Le regard de Neji était froid, nul doute qu'il ne souhaitait pas laisser sa cousine dans les bras de cet imbécile attachant. Mais il avait autre chose en tête. Naruto prit Hinata dans ses bras, à la façon qu'un marié porte sa femme, et attendit droit comme un piqué.

_ Ben quoi? Demanda Neji.

_ Eh, je fais quoi?

_ Ramène là chez nous.

_ …

_ Non, Hiashi te tuerait. Amène la chez toi, en revanche je te tues si tu t'approches d'elle.

_ ^-^'

L'Uzumaki ne pouvait pas être plus proche qu'il ne l'était déjà de la Hyûga. Il partit donc à son appartement, tandis que Neji s'approchait de la table des filles. Il tenta d'abord de réveiller en douceur Tenten, mais ce fut mission impossible.

_ Tenten?

Toujours aucune réponse, il la secoua légèrement, mais vraiment légèrement à peine de quoi faire bouger ces cheveux.

_ Tu ne réveillerais même pas le plus alerte des ninjas, soupira Shikamaru qui s'était approché.

_ Le plus alerte des ninjas ce serait éveillé à mon approche.

Il passa un bras en dessous des jambes de la jeune fille aux macarons et glissa l'autre derrière son dos. Elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de Neji une fois dans ses bras, à se demander si elle dormait réellement ou non.

_ Occupes-toi des autres, je rentre.

Puis le Hyûga quitta la salle, laissant Shikamaru avec seulement… la moitié de leur amis! Le Nara soupira, voyant l'état de la salle, puis prit la place de Tenten et s'endormit comme les autres. Ca aurait été bien trop fatiguant de les réveiller un par un, puis de les ramener, puis de revenir puis de recommencer, encore et encore, et encore. Ces simples pensées firent endormir profondément le flemmard de grande renommé.

Le lendemain Kiba fut le premier réveillé, merci Akamaru, il avait entreprit de lécher son maître jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne bouger. Dans un bâillement bruyant, il réveilla Lee et Saï qui sautèrent pratiquement. Puis Saï se chargea d'éveiller les filles en prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller Shikamaru, tandis que Kiba se chargeait de Chôji. Ils passèrent la matinée à ranger la salle, Neji, Tenten, Naruto et Hinata n'étaient pas réapparut pour aider. Shino était arriver vers la fin du rangement, ils n'avaient rien dit puisqu'il n'était pas rester longtemps.

_ Bravo! Tout est en ordre! S'exclama Sakura épuisée

_ Il faut juste empiler les chaises et les tables maintenant, ajouta Lee

_ Ce qui relève du travail des garçons, nous on rentre, hein Sakura! Tenta Ino.

_ Réveillés au moins Shikamaru, il va gêner. Accepta Kiba.

_ On peut le ranger dans un coin aussi, sourit Saï.

Sakura et Ino allèrent réveiller le Nara qui grogna puis prenant conscience de la situation s'excusa et quitta la salle, les filles attendirent tout de même leur amis. Lee et Saï partirent de leur côté, tandis que Shino et Kiba partait de l'autre, Sakura salua Ino et Chôji puis partit également.

_ Ben finalement, il n'y a que nous deux! Dit Ino en sortant du gymnase par la grande porte.

_ Et moi, ajouta une voix qu'ils connaissaient bien.

Shikamaru les attendaient adossé au mur, ses deux amis sourirent puis ils marchèrent jusqu'à chez eux.

_ Oh mais vous revoilà au complet! Cela fait plaisir! S'enthousiasma une vieille villageoise.

_ Bonjour Mme Hokinawa, la salua Ino.

_ Je suis contente de voir que ça va bien mieux pour vous, un bruit de fracas se fit entendre dans la maison de la dame.

_ C'est pas moi! Crièrent deux voix d'enfants à l'unisson.

_ Désolée jeunes gens, je dois y aller, à bientôt.

_ Bonne journée! Lui cria Ino.

L'équipe n°10 continua donc à marcher dans les rues, prenant même les chemins les plus long. Ils ne parlaient pas, mais ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Enfin c'était-ce qu'ils pensaient.

_ Comme si ça irait vraiment mieux qu'_avant _un jour, ria jaune le Nara.

Petit silence, le géni ne remarqua même pas pourquoi. Chôji arrêta de manger.

_ On se voit plus tard Ino, puis il tourna subitement à un coin de rue.

_ Nan mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, j'te permet pas! Cria la blonde sur le brun.

_ Je vois clair dans ton jeu, toi non plus tu ne vas pas mieux. La preuve: ton sourire.

_ Tu, quoi! M-mais, elle ne termina pas sa phrase et le gifla.

Il était aussi surpris qu'elle avait envie de recommencer ou de pleurer. N'importe quoi, c'était fini depuis longtemps tout ça, elle riait et souriait comme _avant_. Et puis, depuis quand s'attardait-il sur des détails?

_ On essai au moins, nous. Retournes à Suna et laisse nous vivre tranquille!

A son tour, Shikamaru prit un chemin différent de celui de la Yamanaka. Elle le regarda partir, que pouvait-elle faire. Rien, tout avait été essayer. Soupirante, elle rentra chez elle, après la soirée le besoin d'une douche se faisait ressentir.

Le Nara rentra chez lui en claquant la porte, ses parents n'eurent même pas le temps de placer un mot qu'il monta directement à sa chambre. Claquant une nouvelle fois la porte, il sortit un sac de son armoire et le remplis de vêtement, il en sortit un second et descendit. Il s'empara de tout un tas d'aliments pour lui se nourrir et lâcha un : « Je pars » avant de quitter la maison. Son père sortit immédiatement à sa poursuite.

_ Shikamaru, fils, qu'est-ce qui te prends?

_ Vous vous êtes passez le mot, soupira le fils en question.

_ Rentre à la maison.

_ Non.

_ On doit manifestement discuter, ça a trop durer.

Shikaku rentra et il le suivit, il n'avait vraiment pas envi de perdre du temps. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était quitter cette ville et surtout ces habitants. Puis plus précisément son équipe, cette équipe n°10 qu'il n'arrivait plus à comprendre ni même à avoir une discutions avec elle. Shikaku alla dans une pièce éloigné du bruit, là où sa femme ne pourrait pas les entendre car il comptait bien faire réagir son fils.

Comme d'habitude, ils entamèrent une partie de shõgi. D'une manière inconcevable, le fils perdait. D'une certaine façon le père, captant toute la peine de son fils, le poussa à s'exprimer:

_ Tu es particulièrement distrait aujourd'hui.

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre et Shikamaru avança un pion, Shikaku fit de même:

_ C'est pas comme ça que tu vas me battre.

_ Tais-toi... Souffla son fils.

C'est avec tout le plus grand self-contrôle du monde que Shikaku avança un autre pion, avant que son fils ne fasse de même. Resté calme était un atout majeur face à une femme comme la sienne... Eh, dans des missions périlleuse.

_ Tu veux vraiment faire ça?

_ Ne me gonfle pas avec mon jeu.

_ Pas ça! Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? Tu agis bien. Vous avez vengés la mémoire d'Asuma, je suis fier d'être ton père. Il ne te reste qu'a avancé, fils.

Shikamaru baissa la tête, délaissant le jeu. Jouer à cette heure n'était finalement pas une bonne idée, il aurait simplement du partir immédiatement.

_ Tu es intelligent et talentueux. Quelqu'un sur qui Konoha pourra compter dans le futur.

Son père fit avancer un pion, Shikamaru releva la tête l'espace d'un instant puis fit bouger un pion au hasard. Replongeant dans ses songes.

_ Mais... Asuma est mort.

Il balaya le jeu d'un revers de la main, soufflant les bougies de la pièce, les plongeant dans le noir total. Shikaku obtenait enfin ce qu'il voulait.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ! s'époumona quasiment son fils.

_ Je dis ce que je pense.

Tout deux se relevèrent, Shikamaru au bord de la crise de nerf: tourmenté par les paroles de SON amie et maintenant de son père. Shikaku resté calme, fixant la moindre extériorisation de son fils. Puisque, hormis les mises en-dessus en-dessous de sa chambre il n'avait jamais était en colère, ou alors il n'avait pas été mis au courant.

_ Tout ça me donne la nausée! Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un lâche inutile!

_ Non.

_ Alors quoi?

_ Évacue. Évacue toute la tristesse, la peur et la colère qui sont en toi. C'est ta dernière étape.

Aussitôt il quitta la pièce alors qu'un cri déchirant s'en élevait. Shikamaru hurla et envoya valser encore plus loin le jeu, extériorisant toujours plus sa peine, sa peur et sa rage. Il fini par s'adosser contre le mur pour finalement se laisser glisser de tout son long. Ino qui était venu pour s'excuser, car après tout le voir partir été la dernière des choses qu'elle souhaitait, été face à Shikaku lorsque ce dernier avait quitté la salle de jeu. Lui expliquant simplement qu'il était nécessaire qu'elle attende que se soit calme à l'intérieur avant de se manifester.

La porte coulissa mais il ne leva pas les yeux, il ne voulait plus voir personne et encore moins avoir une discussion. Il voulait rester seul. Pourtant, comme l'intrus ne bouger pas, il se résigna à l'identifier. C'était elle, elle restait là, plantée dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, celle qui lui avait pourtant « ordonner » de partir. Il croisa son regard un bref instant et ce qu'il y décela n'était plus de la colère, mais c'était trop tard. Il enfoui sa tête dans ses bras priant pour qu'elle parte afin qu'ils ne se disputes pas une nouvelle fois. Car il sentait que ce serait bien pire.

_ Shikamaru…

Curieusement il ne l'entendit pas crier, c'était un murmure et il en fut soulager, même ravi. Lentement mais surement, comme la fois précédente, elle s'approcha de lui puis s'agenouilla. A la différence que cette fois-ci elle le força à la regarder. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit, pas comme ça, il ne savait même pas si il était lui-même en état de la voir. Alors si elle cherchait à parler, ce serait pire. Mais pourtant la seule envie qu'il avait pour l'instant c'était de la prendre dans ses bras. De la serrer et pouvoir enfouir sa tête dans ses cheveux pour sentir ce parfum qu'il aimait tant.

_ Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

Sans prévenir, elle passa ses bras autour du coup du Nara, et chuchota encore des excuses qu'il n'écoutait même plus. Ses yeux étaient encore rouge, après les larmes de colère qu'il avait eu, il ferma les yeux et s'enivra de cet arôme qu'il ne pouvait sentir qu'en la présence d'Ino. Dans le silence qui les entourait, Shikamaru repensa aux paroles de son père, puis des larmes de tristesse commencèrent à embrumer sa vue.

Ino sentait la respiration de son ami se couper, elle savait qu'il pleurait alors elle le serra encore, un peu, plus...

_ Alors, est-ce q-…

La voix de Yoshino s'éteignit comme si ils lui avaient fermés la porte au nez, Ino se releva et Shikamaru se fascina pour sa fenêtre: « _Tiens c'est nuageux aujourd'hui _». Yoshino regardait tour à tour son fils et la fille de ses amis de longue date.

_ Oh, bien, je vous prépare le thé dans la cuisine les enfants! S'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Et aussi vite qu'elle était apparût elle disparut, Ino tapa dans ses mains comme pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

_ Debout le flemmard, ta mère a dis quelque chose!

_ Elle a dit « je prépare » donc il n'est pas fait.

Il se leva et commença quand même à quitter la pièce, qui était dans un chaos totale.

_ Shikamaru?

_ Hum ?

_ Je veux t'aider.

Il sourit et alla rejoindre sa mère en cuisine, Ino sur ses talons.

_ Je suis heureuse pour vous les enfants! Sourit Yoshino.

Ils rougirent violement avant de dénigrer avec force les propos de cette femme qu'ils, étant d'accord muettement, trouvaient folle. Après avoir servit le thé, elle s'éclipsa affirmant devoir faire des achats. Ino termina sa tasse et, comme il se faisait tard, annonça qu'elle ferait mieux de rentrer. Shikamaru insista pour la raccompagner jusqu'à chez elle malgré les protestations de la jeune fille qui préférait qu'il se repose, mais il gagna.

Etrangement, elle le sentait différent de ce matin, comme si le bon vieux Shikamaru était revenu, ce qu'elle lui fit remarquer. Et il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

Devant la porte de la maison des Yamanaka, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Ino glissa ses bras autour du coup de Shikamaru à nouveau et posa sa tête sur son épaules en murmurant:

_ Je sais… Lorsqu'on a perdu quelqu'un, tout s'arrête.

_ …

_ Pourtant tu devras avancer. Et si tu ne veux pas le faire pour toi, fais le pour notre équipe ou pour moi…

A son soulagement il la serra à son tour. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent elle lui offrit son plus magnifique sourire, aux yeux du Nara, puis elle lui annonça qu'elle viendrait le voir demain avec Chôji. Et surtout qu'en fin de semaine il fallait absolument qu'ils reprennent l'entrainement, parce qu'elle sentait que l'équipe n°10 se ramollissait! Avant de fermer sa porte elle jugea bon d'embrasser son ami sur la joue. Ce fut avec une légère touche de rose sur les joues qu'ils se quittèrent, sourire aux lèvres.

Pour chacun, la journée se termina tranquillement, une nouvelle ère allait débuter - entendait elle devait débuter. Enfin chacun… Un certain blond, embrassant une certaine brune se fit « légèrement » amocher par un certain brun sous les rires de Tenten!


	7. Direction le feu

_Cher Journal,_

_C'est mon anniversaire! Oui… Je sais que c'est-ce que je t'ai dis la dernière fois que j'ai écris… Et je m'en veux! Je t'ai délaissée pendant cinq longues années! Je ferais bref, avant de te brûler… Niark, non je ne suis pas sadique! Bon, tu le veux mon happy-end ?_

_Alors voilà, si je me réfère à ce que j'avais écris… Sakura est partie chercher Sasuke! Et elle l'a ramenée! Cette folle, personne ne lui faisait plus confiance à ce nukenin… Mais elle et Naruto, ainsi que nous TOUT DE MÊME, n'ont jamais lâché prise. Et après deux ans, j'ai enfin vu un SakuSasu! Vieux long trip ce truc, souviens-toi… Tout juste deux ans après un petit Uchiwa a fait son apparition, là tout le monde a découvert le véritable Sasuke… Sakura avait raison de tenir bon. Quelle récompense!_

_En parlant de couple, le jour de mon anniversaire, il y a cinq ans, devine qui s'est fait trucider sur place par Neji parce qu'il embrassait sa cousine? Oui, oui, notre actuel Hokage! D'ailleurs je trouve que Kazuhiro a sérieusement hérité du caractère de son père, heureusement que niveau physique c'est plus Hinata… Non, il est chou du haut de ces deux ans!_

_Côté Neji et Tenten c'est la bonne vielle « galère », mon Dieu l'autre flemmard déteint sur moi. Il est temps que ces deux là se débarrasse de Lee pour filer leur parfait mariage! Et oui! Les premiers de notre génération à s'être fiancer! Tenten nous avait expliqués, aux filles et moi, que ça faisait parti de son plan… Toujours rien saisit à ce truc!_

_Cerise sur le gâteau! Je n'ai jamais lâché prise en tant que super amie… Puis de file en aiguille j'ai fini par m'amouracher sérieusement de Shikamaru. Comme si c'était nouveau, hein Journal! Et figure-toi, Mon Cher Journal, que c'était réciproque… Depuis longtemps d'ailleurs… Mais je ne pleure plus sur le passé, on profite de chaque instant… Imagine ma surprise il y a un mois lorsque qu'il s'agenouille devant moi et, avec sa flegme légendaire, me fais une demande en or! J'avoue, là, des larmes rebelles ont coulés!_

_Aujourd'hui n'est pas une journée ordinaire, Konoha est paisible, merci à Naruto, et nous célébrons une merveilleuse union! Si, si, les lancés de fleurs sont gratuits…_

_Mme Ino Yamanaka-Nara._


End file.
